Heaven and Hell
by hfward1221
Summary: What would happen if a girl named Koroline saved the group in the city and Merle never got left behind , how would the group from Atlanta react when they find out she's and angel sent from heaven to restore the world. What happens when she falls for our resident redneck. "I've got boots and she's got wings , I'm hell on wheels and shes heavenly" Daryl/OC
1. introduction

**{ I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE PROPER OWNERS}**

When you think Angels you never truly understand us , we are not balls of light or things like that. We are like you , we look like you , we talk like you. We ARE you. At least I used to be , I was human once. A little girl with hopes and dreams , but now I belong to the Gods. Well one God. I am an Angel , we protect the earth and maintain balance. At least I did , but something has happened. Something I never thought possible. A plague has struck my Earth. One that is quickly extinguishing what's left of the population. It is my duty to restore order and destroy the things that have plagued my Earth. I have to restore peace to those left surviving. I do not know how long my quest will take or where my journey will take me , but you will be with me along the way. Because this is my story , this is a story of the Gods and my quest to fix what was wrongly broken. There are many Legends among Earth about me , you may have heard them. Some call me Mother Nature and some call me Karma. That is not who I am. I am Koroline Angel of the Earth , and I will not stop until my Earth is restored.

Starting with my first job , a man named Rick Grimes he's been in a coma for months. Time to wake him up.

**Hope you like it :)**


	2. The Field

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

A beautiful girl with straight copper hair that flowed down to her chest walked out of a beaming white light. She walked towards a man in a field of flowers. She stepped up to him and said " Hello , Rick" The man named Rick looked at her in surprise that she knew his name , he had been alone in the field for what felt like forever.

"H-how do you know my name, and where am I?" He said as he looked around the field. She held out her hand and said " My name is Koroline , I'm your guardian and you're in the in-between." Rick looked at her like she was stupid "My what?"

" I'm your guardian angel , I was sent here to protect you once were back on earth"

Rick's eyes got wide at her statement " Back on earth?"

"Yes , but the earth is a very different place then you remember so when you get back I want you to protect yourself , your family is waiting for you. You will remember in time Rick but for now , when you get back you will not remember me" She said getting quiet for a moment until we heard a whooshing sound and the wind picked up.

"Listen to me Rick , we don't have much time, now I'm going to grab your hand and I want you to close your eyes . I'm going to count to 10 do not under any circumstances open your eyes till I say 10 you understand me?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes. She grabbed his hand and started to count.

**(Koroline POV)**

"1" I started to run towards the dark light on the other side of the field.

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

We were about to hit the light , I leaned up and whispered in his ear .

" I'll be seeing you very soon Rick , I will protect you and your family"

"10" I let go.

**(Ricks POV)**

I gasped and sat up , I looked around the room letting my eyes adjust. I was in a hospital bed.


	3. authors note

( authors note)

Okay so hey guys the next chapter is going to skip to season 1 episode 2 in Atlanta right after they handcuffed merle and koroline is going to make one hell of an entrance so I hope every one enjoys and there is going to be a song that she plays in her car and it plays through the battle scene I wont say what happens ;) but please look it up and play it while you read it really sets the mood for that scene and finally next chapter she says the phrase that started the whole thing so fingers crossed you enjoy


	4. The Massacre

{ I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE PROPER OWNERS}

(Glenn's POV)

I looked over the side of the roof at the herd trying to get to us.

" Helicopter man you got any ideas on how we get out of here" I said looking at the guy I saved from the tank.

"I'm thinking , I'm thinking" he said as he started pacing back and forth. He looked up and said " What about a distraction some kind of noise or something to draw them away"

I looked down at the walkie talkie we had and said " let me try something else maybe we could call for help and if there's anyone around the city they might be able to create the distraction we need" everyone just looked at me like I was nuts.

Andrea walked over and said " Look around Glenn there's no one out there it's just us".

" I still want to try" I said picking up the little radio device and turning it back on , I pressed down the button and said " Please if there is anyone out there in Atlanta were stuck on a rooftop there's walkers everywhere please someone help"

I let go of the button and hoped to god someone said something.

(korolines POV)

I was driving my car to Atlanta when I heard it , it was a message from Glenn asking for help.

"_I leave to deal with a f3 tornado for 5 seconds and rick and his group who I had learned all I can about when I brought rick out of his coma get stuck on a roof from walkers" _I thought to myself as I pushed the gas pedal down a little harder gassing my dodge charger to its max. I came to the bridge into the city limits and I slowed down a little I could semi see the herd piled around a little store. I turned on my little radio transmitter and said " Hang in there Glenny I'll be there soon" and turned it off.

( Glenn's POV)

I looked at the others to see if they heard the same as me. " Did you guys hear that?"

Rick took the binoculars and looked at the road. He passed them to Andrea saying "Guys look over there"

I took them from Andrea and looked out over to the road , my jaw dropped at what I saw there was a black dodge charger with a machine gun bolted on the top coming towards the city. I was so amazed by what I was seeing that I didn't really think about what the mystery girl driving the car said to me , then it hit me she called me Glenny. She knew my name. I looked over at rick and said " She called me by my name unless she can tell from my voice how would she know me it's not like she can see me up here"

Rick turned to me stunned I guess he just thought it threw like me and went to say something when the walkie talkie cut him off.

" Oh and one more thing I would uncuff merle he's going to want to see this" the mystery girl said. We all gasped and looked at merle whose eyes looked like a deer in the headlights. We uncuffed him and he walked over to the side were we were staring at the mystery car.

He looked at us and said " I don' kno how sugar tits kno's im up here"

(korolines POV)

I parked a little bit away from the herd and turned on my car radio. I popped in my favorite cd and turned it all the way up till it was so loud it my bust your ear drums. I opened my door and stepped out as supermassive black hole by muse started to play. "_What angels can't rock out too?"_

I slammed my door and hopped up onto the roof behind the machine gun I had bolted to the top, the walkers all turned to me and started walking towards me. I unloaded my machine gun in a couple minutes blowing their heads clean off. I heard the click of my gun stating the chamber was empty , I jumped over the gun and slid down the front of my car. Hitting the ground with a thud , I looked up at the walkers coming towards me. I pulled out the two guns I had strapped to my waist that I loaded with quarters I blew apart four more walkers and put my guns back in there holsters as I pulled the katana sword I had attached to my back and rolled it around my wrist a couple times getting the feel of it and five more walkers stumbled towards me. I ran at them and sliced of two of their heads before I side stepped and stabbed another through the eye and let it fall to the ground. I pulled my sword out and killed the forth one. I looked up at the last walker and an smile spread across my face with what I had planned for this one. I ran back to my car and grabbed the cable from the back seat with the two clips attached to it , I clipped one to the back of my car and ran towards the walker with the other end in my hand. I side stepped him till I was behind him and jumped and kicked his back till he fell to the ground face first we me standing on his back I quickly wrapped the cable around its neck and hooked it to itself. I jumped off the walker and ran back to my car as it got up , I started my car and peeled out of there at like 90 I gassed it to 100 before I hit the brakes and swerved left and started doing donuts the walker was swinging around and around till I heard a pop and its head came off with a nasty crunch his body went flying spraying blood everywhere. I hit the brakes and my car came to a halt. I got out and walked to the back of my car were the walkers head was chomping at the air, I pulled my sword off and stabbed it through the eye.

I looked up at the massacre of walker bodies there was about 150 bodies spread across the street. I turned on my radio and said.

" How was that for help Glenny"

" H-h-how d-did you do that" Glen said through the walkie talkie.

" All part of being an angel baby" I said looking up at the building they were on.

" Y-your y-your a what? No no angels aren't real" he said.

" Hells on earth Glenny why can't Heaven be there too"

" Cause - cause - cause"

" Don't worry Glenny you'll be seeing me very soon" I said before I turned off my radio threw it up in the air and shot it to pieces. For dramatic effect. I got in my car and flipped it around and sped off.

(Glenn's POV)


	5. Come Meet The Angel

**( authors note)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to jalenreedmua for being my first reviewer and reviewing every chapter it means a lot. ( I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR OTHER ITEMS IN THIS STORY ALL WRIGHTS GO TO AMC AND THERE PROPER OWNERS) **

**(Glenns POV)  
**

I stared in awe as the black sports car drove away. I looked over at my group and they had the same looks on their faces.

" Um , we should get back" I said

Rick just nodded his head as we all started the walk back to camp. I looked over at rick and said.

" So , can anyone explain what just happened?"

" No , no I can't" he said looking at the ground.

" Do you really think she's an angel?"

" Ian't ever see' no human do dat'" Daryl said as he shouldered his crossbow.

" Maybe were all hallucinating"

" I doubt it" Daryl said putting in his two cents once again.

I was about to reply when we heard a scream.

**(Korolines POV)**

I was watching them when I saw it a nasty little walker with half its face gone stumble through the woods towards the camp. I put my car in drive and cranked up the radio to another one of my favorite songs , decode by paramour. I pulled up to the camp within a couple seconds and hit the brakes flinging dust everywhere and jumped from the car as the walker stumbled towards Amy I pulled out my sword and cut its head off just as Amy came out of the RV. She let out an ear piercing scream , as more walkers came out of the woods. I starting stabbing anything that resembled a walker.

**( Shane POV**)

I shot down the last walker. I turned and stared at the new girl that saved Amy she was wearing all black with different weapons strapped to her body. She looked over at me and she shouldered her sword.

" I think my work here is done" she said as she turned back to her car to leave. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked down at my hand on her arm , and looked up at me and said.

" If you know what's best for you , you'll let go" she said with complete calmness.

I ripped my hand off her arm and got right up into her face. "Who the hell are you?"

I looked up as Merle , Glen and everyone arrived.

" Ah hell everyone uses that as there go to curse word to sound scary but I assure you if you saw hell you would be frightened to even say the word so please do step back before I have to hurt you"

I scoffed and stepped back a bit before saying " Please you're a twig you couldn't hurt me if you tried , now once again who are you?"

She looked around camp at everyone staring before turning back to me. " I could very easily hurt you but that's not why I'm here so onto question number two my name is Koroline".

**(Glenns POV**)

I looked at the car parked next to us and quickly recognized it , it was the mystery girl from the city she was here in camp. I looked up and saw her and Shane arguing well more like Shane was yelling and she was just looking at him all calm but her eyes were blazing like a red color it looked like she could snap him in half with her mind.

I walked over caught what she said "I could very easily hurt you but that's not why I'm here so onto question number two my name is Koroline"

" Guys now's not the time" I said and Shane looked up at me and scoffed before walking off. I Turned towards the new girl/angel thing and said.

" Um, so I'm Glen as you already know somehow and I see you met Shane"

" Yes , he's a very interesting one isn't he?"

" Excuse me I don't follow" I said looking at her.

She looked over at me and said " His aura its dark , it's almost black"

" Is that a bad thing?"

" Yes" she said looking back over to where he had walked off to.

" Oh , okay well what's mine look like?"

She looked over at me and ran her eyes up and down my body , her stare was so hard I had to look away.

"Hmm , its orange not bad but you should really get married first before you hump anything with a pulse" she said looking totally serious, I turned bright red and looked at the ground.

" I uh gotta go" I said getting out of there like a bat out of hell.

(**Koroline's POV)**

I can see me and Glen are going to be great friends I internally laughed at my own joke. I looked around and everyone was still staring at me , I walked over to the RV and leaned against it. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Merle Dixon coming towards me. Of all my luck the backwoods redneck is who wants to talk.

" Hey ther' sugar tits'" he said stepping in front of me.

I scoffed , stood up straight and looked him in the eye. " Call me that again and I'll brake both your legs till the bone sticks out and let you bleed out till your dead , then I'll rip out your still beating heart. Wait till you turn and feed it to you"

His face turned to pure anger as he pushed me against the RV "Listen' here that's a lot of threat for a lil girl"

" Trust me after I'm done with you , you're going to wish you were dead"

He smirked and looked like he was going to say something before his lips met mine in a hard kiss.

I pushed him off and grabbed his arm ripping it behind his back and slamming him into the RV and then pushing him into the dirt with my knee on his back. " YOU DO NOT TOUCH AN ANGEL INTIMATLLY UNLESS APROVED BY SAID ANGEL YOU UNDERSTAND ME" the wind picked up and whipped my hair around wildly. I screamed at him black mist started to twirl around my body " I WILL RIP YOU APART PIECE MY PIECE" I yelled.

I finally composed myself and the mist disappeared I got up and looked around at everyone who was staring at me with wide and fearful eyes.

" I'm going to sleep" I said walking back to my car , I got in and slammed the car door. I laid my seat back and closed my eyes.

Merle Dixon has no idea who he's messing with.


	6. Dancing and Fights

**( authors note) **

**Guys so I love how this one ends ;) aha anyway hope you enjoy and please review (I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR OTHER ITEMS IN THIS STORY ALL WRIGHTS GO TO AMC AND THERE PROPER OWNER)**

**(korolines POV)**

I woke up to someone tapping on my car window , I rolled it down.

" Yes , Glenny?"

" Uh , rick wants to see everyone there's a camp meeting"

"Okay" I said and opened my car door and stepped out.

I walked over to where the camp was all gathered around , a few people shot me frightened glares , where Merle just plain out looked frightened. Bless his poor little heart , the angel scared the big bad redneck look at that. Throughout the night I gathered that Jim had been bit and rick was reunited with his family "_Per being an angel I knew that was going to happen I'm the one who sent him to Glenny here" _I looked over at Glenn who after he came and got me had taken at least 10 steps away from me. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back , wrapping my arms around his neck.

He let out a scream , and through my fit of hysterical laughter I managed to get a hand over his mouth and said.

" Now Glenny , no need to be scared of me I don't bite" I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Hard".

He blushed at least 20 shades of red , I hopped of his back and went back to laughing. I was bent over laughing so hard I didn't even hear Daryl sneak up behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and picked me up. I let out a shriek twisted around to glare at him. Obviously I must have looked pissed because he let go and took a step back. I glared a little more at him until it really sunk in and I started laughing again.

I looked up and he had cracked a smirk. Well I successfully made a Dixon smile , well sort of smile but hey I'll take it as a win.

" Now , that the games are over back to business" Rick said staring heatedly at me and Daryl. "_Well hello buzz kill bob" _I thought to myself.

Opps I just realized that just happened in front of the whole camp. Oh well ahah.

" I think we should head to the CDC it's the best chance for Jim , they might have a cure and the government is going to protect that"

" I think we should head for Fort Benning" Shane said putting in his two cents that I bet you money half this camp doesn't want to hear.

" that's 100 miles the other direction"

" _for the love of god people it's the end of the world , flip a coin." _ I snickered at my own thought and I got a few weird looks.

" Well , while queen bee 1 and 2 figure this out. Carl do you want to go for a ride in my car?" I asked the boy who looked bored out of his mind sitting on the RV steps. His head shot up with a huge smile on his face.

" Yes!"

He ran over to me and I got up to go to my car when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked up to see Lori staring at me with an angry expression.

" You will not take my son anywhere , I don't know you"

" You may want to rethink that hand we don't need a repeat of last night" I spat.

She jerked her hand away and grabbed Carl's hand pulling him towards her.

" Are you implying you don't trust an angel?" I said stepping closer to her.

She just scoffed and said. "Please you aren't an angel , your just mentally unstable"

" Oh I'm not an angel? , them please do tell how I killed 150 walkers in the city to bring rick home to you. Please explain how I happen to show up just before something bad happens and saved that girl Amy"

"Coincidence" She said.

" Oh , okay just coincidence then explain this" I took my sword off my back and set it on the ground before taking my shirt off to reveal my black lacy Victoria secrete bra. _" I discovered that store soon after coming to earth and I swear I fell in love" _ She just shielded Carl's eyes as a couple men from the camp looked away.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy to my wings. I felt a shudder go down my spine as black mist rolled around my back till it settled revealing a pair of shiny black wings.

Everyone just gasped till Lori spoke up.

" Okay maybe your an angel but your wings are black that can't mean your little miss pure"

" DID YOU JUST ACCUSE ME OF BEING A DEMON , YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY MY WINGS ARE BLACK ITS CAUSE IM AN ANGEL OF THE EARTH , I DRAW ENERGY FROM THE EARTH. WELL GUESS WHAT CUPCAKE THE EARTH IS DIEING. SO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND HOLLER AT ME ON THE CB WHEN YOU GROW THE HELL UP" I spat picking my tank top up and throwing it back on as my wings turned back into mist before disappearing . I grabbed my sword and walked to my car. I got in started it up and pealed out of there.

**( Glenns POV)**

we all stood in shock as the car pulled away , I had doubts myself about her being real but when her wings appeared holy hell man. Plus I got to see her bra , heck yeah!

" Well we'll heard for the CDC at first light" Rick said heading off towards their tent.

Everyone else just seemed to retreat to their tent. I grabbed the CB and turned it on.

" Koroline come back , she's gone" I said.

"Glenny , baby I need to blow something up or something before I come back or it's not going to end well"

" Okay , just don't hurt yourself"

**(Koroline POV)**

Well I probably should have taken my anger out on walkers but hey the cabin I blew up could have had some in there….. yeah I didn't think so ether. Ugh whatever this is too much work , who does she think she is calling me out like that I have saved their aces [ _Yes I mean aces I don't curse , little angel thing]_ to many times for her not to trust me. What did she think I wanted to do steal her son. Whatever I guess I'll head back to camp now.

I pulled my car up and parked behind the RV , I got out and looked around everyone was in bed . I sighed and decided to go walk around in the woods , not like I need to worry about walkers. I walked a little ways into the forest and pulled out my Iphone [_ A_nother_ godsend on this world _] and turned it to kasha – die young.

The beat started and I set my Iphone on a tree stump.

" I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums" I starting singing.

" Oh , what a shame that you came here with someonneeee"

" So , while you're in my arms"

" Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young"

I was full on singing and dancing around the forest.

" Young hearts , out our minds"

"Running like we out of time"

" Wild childs , looking good"

" Living hard , just like we should" I rapped.

I spun around and started the chorus again but higher pitch [ _Just so you know angels sing like well … angels ]._

" I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums" I starting singing.

" Oh , what a shame that you came here with someonneeee"

" So , while you're in my arms" I wrapped my arms around myself and started swaying left to right.

I heard clapping behind me and I spun around to see a very smug looking Daryl Dixon.


	7. CDC and Sweet Revenge

**( authors note) **

**(I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR OTHER ITEMS IN THIS STORY ALL WRIGHTS GO TO AMC AND THERE PROPER OWNER) this chapter man it kills me but I had to grow their relationship a little and I know it's sad but hey it's a start.. i would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friends.**

**ANIMAL-LOVER**

**jalenreedmua**

_**(Korolines POV)**_

_" So , while you're in my arms" I wrapped my arms around myself and started swaying left to right._

_I heard clapping behind me and I spun around to see a very smug looking Daryl Dixon._

We stared at each other for a moment , the song ended and I decided to speak up.

" Well , Mr. Dixon care to join me for a dance" I said holding out my hand.

He looked down blushing , probably totally embarrassed.

" _Hook , line , and sinker" _I thought to myself.

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I looked down and stared at our hands with my mouth open a little.

"_He was supposed to run away , what the hell do I do now?" _my mind reeling_._

Another song came on and I had to resist the urge to groan , it would be this song. I looked up and I could almost see the big man up there smirking.

I stepped closer to Daryl and he stiffened for a minute. "_hah we were both counting on the other fleeing_"

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders as the song started to play.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

How to be brave

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

But watching you stand alone

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow…_

I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth. He laid his head on my head.

" _Ugh what am I doing I'm dancing with a redneck in the woods" I thought to myself._

One step closer

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more.._

I lifted my head up to see him staring at me , our lips were about an inch apart. My breath hitched in my throat. He coughed and took a step back , he rubbed the back of his head refusing to look at me.

" I uh gotta' get bac' to camp" he stuttered before walking away.

"_What the hell just happened , was I just going to let him kiss me? Whats wrong with me?" I thought. _I sat down in the brush.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

I stood up and grabbed my Iphone before making the trip back to camp. I got in my car and laid the seat back.

"_If I wasn't already dead I would be so dead_" I thought to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

**(Daryl POV)  
**_**  
**_"_What the hell just happened one minute I'm watching this girl dancing and try to embarrass her and the next I'm slow dancing with her in the woods_" I groaned and rolled over in my tent.

"_it's just she's independent and she can take care of herself. She has one hell of a body , need to remind myself to thank Lori for calling her out like that. Not to mention in the day she was here she verbally kicked 3 of our asses. She isn't afraid of walkers , hell she whipped my brothers ass cause he kissed her. Hell I almost kissed her , I wonder if she would have whipped my ass. I mean she told Merle you couldn't touch an angel like that unless the angel approved but hell I just slowed danced with her in the woods and I had my hands on her waist so , I mean unless she wanted me to kiss her" _

This girl is going to be the death of me. I rolled over and finally sleep claimed me.

**( Korolines POV)**

I woke up to the sound of people packing and rick telling people what to do. That's what I get for leaving the window down. I stepped out and grabbed my skull print bag from the back of my car. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the RV.

" Hey , Dale mind if I change in the RV bathroom?" I yelled up to the old man on the roof.

" No, you go ahead sweetheart just don't be long were taking off her soon" he yelled down to me.

" Thanks Dale" I said walking into the medium sized Winnebago. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me , I pulled my outfit for the day out of my bag.

Top - lacy zipper front cropped top that comes down to about right under my chest.

Bottoms - black ripped up shorts

Jacket - black studded biker vest

Shoes - black high heel studded calf boots

I put on my clothes and laced up my boots , before stepping out of the RV into the hot Georgia sun. I looked around and Glen and a few others were staring at me with their mouths open. I walked over to Glen.

" Glenny , shut your mouth you're going to get a fly in their"

"Uh ,isn't it easier for walkers to bite you if you show so much uhh skin" he said.

" Angel" I said pointing to myself "Remember".

" Uh , right um isn't it against like angel rules to dress umm like that" he said pointing to me outfit.

"Glen your drooling walk away" I said pointing to his tent which hadn't been packed yet.

" uh right" he said walking away.

"_This is going to be fun" _I thought to myself.

" Hey Merle" I yelled.

He looked up and pondered for a moment before walking over.

" Yeah , sugar -"

I raised an eyebrow.

He coughed " Koroline"

" Better" I said. " Now onto why I called you over here , I want to drive your motorcycle"

His face scrunched up in anger. " No way"

" Need I remind you of an incident the other day that your still paying for"

" No way in hell" he spat and went to walk away.

" Don't mistake the fact I haven't set you on fire in your sleep for forgiveness. So keys" I said holding out my hand.

He grumbled a few curse words before reaching his hand in his pocket and handing me the keys.

" Thanks" I said walking away. I walked over to Daryl.

" Hey , Daryl I need a favor"

He grunted which I took as a sign to continue.

" I need to drive my car to the CDC" I said giving him a puppy dog look.

" An who is gonna' drive ma truck" he said taking a break from cleaning his arrows to look at me.

" Merle" I said.

" An who is gonna' drive his motorcycle"

I held up the key and said " Me"


	8. You Would Never Guess

**( authors note)**

**Hey guys so my birthday is tomorrow and I would like to ask for some reviews as my present if you don't mind and on to bigger news.**

**I'm thinking of starting another story , and that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one I will continue to write both but I have an idea for a story about rick having a daughter named Caroline and I know that's close to Koroline but that's the name I liked anyway she was a collage when this went down and she stumbles upon them at the quarry. She drives a motorcycle and she uses a crossbow and she's a smart ass she's pretty much the girl version of Daryl. Let me know what you think.**

**( I do not own the walking dead all writes go to AMC)**

**( Korolines POV)**

The ride to the CDC was surprisingly quick we stopped once when the RV had troubles but other than that there were no problems with the dead or the living.

At least until we got there.

I turned off the motorcycle as our caravan came to a stop , in front of us a long sidewalk leads up to the CDC. The ground is covered in dead bodies some civilian others military. The smell was worse then what I expected I was used to the smell of the dead , but this it was more. We were standing on a grave yard.

" Alright everyone stay close and quite" Rick said as we all started to walk towards the huge glass building , stepping over bodies along the way and making sure none of them get back up. When we made it to the front Shane , Rick , and T-Dog went to open the doors while the rest of us stayed alert.

They pushed and pulled but the doors wouldn't budge.

" There's no one here" Shane said.

" Then why are these shutters down" Rick spat back at him.

I was looking around when some movement caught my eye , Daryl said something before I could.

" Walkers!"

We all went into survival mode taking down the dead that got too close.

" You led us into a grave yard" Daryl spat while reloading his crossbow.

" He made a call" Shane yelled.

" It was the wrong damn call"

Rick was banging on the doors and talking to a camera above.

" Please we have no food little gas , we have women children. Please"

" Rick there's no one here we have to go" Shane yelled grabbing onto his shoulder.

" Where are we going to go?" Andrea yelled.

" Fort Benning it's still an option"

" With what? little gas no food" she said.

" Guys we have to go we can't be this close to the city after dark" Lori said grabbing onto Carl.

The children were crying as their mothers held them. Rick was still trying to yell at the camera.

"PLEASE YOUR KILLING US" he yelled as Shane grabbed him and yanked him away from the door. I stepped up and walked over to the camera and looked straight at it.

" I know you're in there , I can see your aura. It's just you so why not help us. We need help" I pleaded.

" KOROLINE LETS GO" Glen yelled running forward to grab me. He was cut off when a screeching sound and blinding white light filled the area.

" Thank you" I whispered as we all ran into the CDC.

We heard a gun cock and we all looked around.

" Are any of you bit?" a gun with a military rifle asked.

" One of our group was , he didn't make it" Rick said putting his hands up to show we mean no harm.

" What do you want?" the guy asked.

" A chance"

" That's asking a lot these days" he said. " You submit a blood test that's the price of admission" he said lowering his gun.

" We can do that"

" If you have anything outside get it now those doors close they don't open again"

Daryl , Glen and T-Dog got everyone's bags. Daryl handed me my skull back from my car.

" Thanks" I said slinging it over my shoulder.

We all followed him into a small room that looked like a conference room. He proceeded to take everyone's blood. When I was next it really set in what was about to happen.

" Oh , no" I whispered.

" What? You afraid a needles?" Daryl asked.

I jumped a little not realizing he was standing next to me.

" No , but did I ever tell you why I'm not afraid of walkers" I said.

" No, just figured it had something to do with your angel ju ju" he said rubbing his eyes.

" Angel ju ju?" I said raising an eyebrow. " Anyway I'm not afraid of them cause they can't hurt me , no one can"

He looked at me like I was stupid.

" Being an angel it comes with a couple perks , one being I can't be hurt. I heal , anything that happens to me a cut a scrape it heals"

" So?" he said.

" So , when he takes that needle out the mark is going to heal and then he'll know about me"

" Whys that matter you told us"

" I told you cause my job is to protect you guys , I'm not supposed to tell anyone else"

" Why?" he said.

" Daryl I work for God I am an angel , the world is going to hell in a hand basket what would happen if people found out about me. Bad people they could try to kidnap me torture me, so that they could bargain with God for their lives or something"

" But you just said you can't get hurt , so how could they torture you?"

" I can't get hurt but you guys can , it's under my job description to protect you guys. If one of you guys gets hurt that's on me"

Wrong thing to say.

" So were just a job to you!" he snarled.

" No , that's not what I meant"

" Were people Koroline , not just lives you can gamble with. If people finding out about you is such a danger then the way I see it were safer without you!" he spat before walking away.

I stood there staring at his back as he walked away. Till I was up for the needle. I walked over to the chair and sat down , he cleaned my arm then stuck the needle in my arm. He drew some blood then pulled the needle out.

I looked down and watched as the tiny hole closed and healed itself. I hurried up and covered the spot with my hand but not before getting a weird look from the doctor.

I noticed Andrea swaying a little and grabbed her arm while Jackie grabbed the other to help steady her.

" What's wrong with her?" the doctor asked.

" She hasn't eaten in days , none of us have" Jackie said.

He told us to wait there and left the room. We sat around for a while until he came back and said for us to follow him.

We followed him into what looked like a mess hall , there was a big table set up with food and alcohol.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time.

" Actually in Italy and in France children have a little wine with dinner" Dale said.

" Yeah well when Carls in France he can have some then" Lori said.

" Oh what's it going to hurt" Rick argued.

" Alright" she said holding up her hands.

Dale poured him some wine in a glass. Carl took a small sip then made a face of disgust.

" Eww" he said.

" That's my boy" Lori said pouring his cup into hers.

" Stick to soda pop bud" Shane said.

" Not you Glen" Daryl said poring some into his cup. " I wanna' to see how red your face can get"

Another round of laughter filled the table. Rick stood up and clinked his glass with his fork.

" I don't think we have properly thanked our host"

" He's more than just our host" T-Dog said.

Cheers for the man that saved us filled the room.

" Booyah" Daryl cheered holding up his bottle of whiskey.

" Hey , doctor I never caught your name" I said speaking up for the first time since we came in.

" Edwin , Doctor Edwin Jenner"

My eyes got wide as the realization hit. A memory flashed in my mind.

" _He's sweet and kind and smart. I just wish he was here with me you know instead I'm up here living the good life and he's down there, trying to figure out what's killing everyone and making them eat people" she said as we walked around the lake._

" _You never told me what your husband's name was" I said poking her said as we laughed._

" _Edwin Jenner that's what his name is" she said as we sat down._

" _Well I'll make you a promise , I'm being sent to earth in a couple days and if I find him I will tell him that you love and miss him" I said as we laid back in the grass._

" _Deal and I better make good on that promise or when you get back I'll kick your angel butt"_

" _I promise" I said as I held out my pinky._

_She wrapped her pinky around mine._

" Karen" I whispered.

I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me.

" Um I have to go" I said standing up. I walked down the hall and leaned against the wall trying to wrap some sense around what just happened_._

" I found him Karen , I can't believe I did but I did. I'm going to make good on your promise"

I looked behind me as everyone started to come down the hallway and I fell in suit beside Glen.

" Powers down in housing so you'll habe to make due up here. The couches are comfortable and there's a wreck room down the hall the kids might like , but just don't plug in the games or anything that will drain the power. Same goes showers go easy on the hot water" he said as he walked away.

" Hot water?" Glen said turning around to look at everyone.

" That's what the man said" T-Dog said laughing.

I walked to my room and set my bag down. I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off putting them in the back of my bag before pulling out a pair of camo shorts and a black tank top to sleep in.

I put my new clothes on the sink and stepped into the shower , I turned the handle and hot water came pouring out. I stepped under the jets and let the water run down my back.

The water relaxed me and put some things into perspective.

Daryl's mad at me and I need to apologize.

I found my best friends husband and I need to make good on my promise.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my bag on the floor next to the couch , I went to sit down when someone knocked on my door.

I opened my door and was surprised to see a very drunk Daryl Dixon.

" Hi" I said.

" Hey , can I c-c-ome in" he slurred.

" Uh yeah" I said opening the door wider so he could step in.

He walked over to the couch and leaned against it.

" I-I-I was a dick to ya earlier"

" No , Daryl it was my fault. You guys aren't just a job your people and I care about you guys , and heck maybe you were right maybe you guys are safer without me here" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

" No don't leave" he said stumbling over to me.

" Why not you said it yourself I'm causing more harm than good"

He walked over till we were so close we were almost touching.

" Cause I don't want ya to" he said.

I stared into his blue eyes looking for any kind of lie but found none. I looked down at his lips for a moment and cursed myself internally for wanted to lean forward.

He noticed and looked down at my lips. He leaned down.

His lips softly brushed mine when someone knocked on the door braking us apart.

I took a moment to get my breathing back to normal before opening the door.

" Yes Glenny" I said a little irritated.

" Um , I suddenly c-c-ant remember why I knocked" he slurred.

He walked down the hall. I turned and shut the door.

" Um , I'm gonna' crash for tha night" Daryl said walking over to the door.

" Oh , okay I'll see you tomorrow" I said a little sad.

He nodded before walking out the door. I walked over to the couch and laid down.

" _I can't believe he kissed me , well if you call that a kiss I mean it was more of a peck really but he still did. Ugh why am I acting like some 16 year old girl who just had her first kiss I'm an angel for heaven sakes"_

I turned on my phone and picked a song without really looking and set it on the table next to me.

I closed my eyes and drifted off only hearing part of the song.

I've got boots and she's got wings.

I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly.

I'd die for her and she lives for me.


	9. An End To Everything

I woke up and walked to my bathroom for a shower. I washed my hair , got out and looked in the cabinet. To my surprise I found a curling iron , I smile washed across my face at the thought of doing my hair differently. I hurried and plugged it in before changing clothes.

Top - tight camo half top

Bottems - black ripped jeans with lace underneath

Shoes - converse boots that go to mid-calf

Jacket - leather biker jacket.

I got started and curled all of my honey-copper hair. I walked out my hair and down the hall till I reached the kitchen , were everyone was eating. I sat down at the end of the table next to glen who was moaning about a hangover.

Dr. Jenner walked in and I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to talk to him last night.

" I don't mean to pester you so early in the morning" Dale said.

" But you will anyway" Jenner said back.

" We didn't come for the eggs" Andrea said from the other side of the table with a plate of food.

"_looks like to me SHE came for the eggs"_ I snickered.

" When you're done follow me" he said before walking out. I ran after him.

" Hey" I said once I caught up to him in the hallway.

" Yes?" he said.

" We need to talk"

" About?" he said raising and eyebrow.

" About Karen"

His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath like I had just kicked him in the chest.

" How – how did you know my wife" he stuttered.

" Correction I KNOW your wife" I said.

He looked at me like I was stupid or something.

" If I'm going to be blunt about this. I'm an angel from Heaven , but that's not important what's important is I was up there with your wife she's my bestfriend.

He looked lost for words.

" Why are you lying to me?"

" I'm not"

" Yes , yes you are cause angels aren't real!" He said getting angry.

" If I was lying how would I know that you guys met at the university of Texas and that on your first date you snuck up on the roof and watched the stars till three in the morning. The next day she missed two of her classes but she didn't care cause she already knew she loved you"

His eyes weld up in tears. " How did you know that?"

" I know that , cause she told me that a week ago when we were on a walk she told me all about you and I made a promise to her that if I found you when I was down here that I would tell you something for her"

He was openly crying now. " What did she say?" he said.

" She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she misses you"

" Is – Is she happy , you know up there?"

" She's very happy , you should see the arguments though with her and Einstein , man those get heated" I said laughing a little to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and then pulled me into a hug. I froze not sure what to do.

" Thank you" he said.

" Your welcome" I said patting him on the back.

He let go and wiped his tears as the rest of the group came down the hall.

He led us into what he called ' the big room'.

" Welcome to zone 5" he said gesturing to around him. " Vi give me a playback of TS-19"

"_Playback of TS-19" _the computer voice said.

" Very few get to see this" Jenner said.

We watched as an image came up on the screen.

" Vi give me an EIV" Jenner said.

"_Enhanced Internal View"_

" Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

" An extraordinary one , not that it matter in the end" Jenner said.

" What's all those lights?" Rick asked.

" It's you , somewhere in all those ripples of light is you , the part that makes you human"

" You mak' sence ever?" Daryl asked.

" Synapses , ripples of light that control everything a person wants , says and does. From the moment of birth to the moment of death"

"Death? Is that what this is a visual"

"More or less the play back of the Visual" Jenner said.

" Scan to first event"

"_Scanning to first event" _Vi said.

" It invades the brain like meningitis , the brain hemrages then the major organs go into shut down. Then death.

We watched as the brain that was once full of life slowly faded to black.

" Vi scan to second event"

"_Scanning to second event"_

" The reanimation time varies , some two hours others sooner the longest we have heard is eight hours. In this case it was two hours nine minutes and seven seconds" Jenner said.

We watched as a red glow started in the bottom of the brain.

" It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

" No , just the brain stem. Basically gets them up and moving but the frontal lobe , the Nero cortex the human part. The part that makes you , you. That doesn't come back. Basically it's a shell driven by mindless instinct" Jenner replied.

" But there not alive?" Rick asked.

" You tell me" Jenner said.

" It's nothing like before , most of that brain is dark"

" Dark lifeless dead"

" Jenner I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question. But that clock it's been counting down this whole time , what happens at zero?" Dale asked.

" The basement generators they uhh run out of fuel" Jenner said.

" Then what happens?" Rick asked.

Jenner just walked away.

" Vi what happens when the generators run out of fuel"

"_When the fuel runs out facility wide decontamination will occur" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Me , Carl , Lori , Sophia , Andrea , Amy and Carol sat in one room while the men went to check the fuel tanks in the basement. I went over to Carl and Sophia.

" Hey you guys want to dance I can play some music on my phone" I asked.

Sophia's face lit up with excitement as she looked to her mom for approval.

" It's fine with me" Carol said.

" It's okay with me too" Lori said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and played.

Cruse - Florida Georgia Line.

As the song started Sophia and Carl got up and came over to me as I started dancing around.

When the chorus played I picked up Sophia and spun her around a couple times , she was laughing and having a blast.

Even Amy joined in she stood up and started dancing. I walked over to her and took her hands as we jumped around crazily like two stupid teens.

We were dancing around when Lori stood up and put her hand up to the AC. I looked over to her and said.

" Something wrong?"

" No , just the air stopped"

A couple seconds later the lights turned off. The kids ran to their moms scared as we made our way to the hallway. I opened the door as Jenner walked by.

" Jenner why did the air stop , and the lights?"

" the building is prioritizing its energy"

" Air isn't a priority or lights" I asked

He just kept walking , so we all followed him.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Zone 5 shutting itself down" he replied taking a drink from the bottle he stole from Daryl before handing it back to him.

" Okay Lori Carl get your stuff everyone let's get out of here" Rick said.

We all started walking towards the door when sirens sounded and the lights turned red.

"_30 minutes to decontamination"_

" LETS GO" Rick yelled.

We all ran to the door just as the gates slid down and it sealed shut.

" Did he just lock us in" Glen asked wide-eyed.

" Open the door" Rick said.

" It's better this way" Jenner said.

" What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick asked.

Jenner didn't say anything.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENS!" Rick yelled grabbing on to Jenner's shoulder.

Jenner stood up.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS! WE HAVE PROTECTED YOU GUYS FROM SOME PRETTY NASTY STUFF. WEAPONIZED SMALL POX. EBOLIE STRANDS THAT COULD WIPE OUT THE ENTIRE COUNTY!"

He sat down before continuing a little calmer.

" In an event of a major power outage a tsarist attack for example HITs are deployed to keep any unwanted organisms from getting out"

"HITs?" Rick asked.

" Vi define" Jenner said.

"H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

" Sets the air on fire. No pain just a millisecond and it's over , no more sorrow , no more grief."

" An End"…


	10. Hope For More

**( Authors note )**

**Well here we are guys , the end of season 1 It's been an amazing journey with you guys with good reviews and some bad but I'm happy people got some enjoyment from my story and took the time to read it and were patient with me when I didn't post for a day or two and just thank you to all the fans who have been with me though this I love you guys.**

**( Korolines POV )**

Here we were stuck in this room cause the husband of my best friend thinks it's better if we all die instead of trying to survive.

" Please our children don't deserve to die this way" Carol cried.

" Isn't this better? Kinder to just hold your loved ones and wait for the time to run out?" He said.

Rick and Daryl with T-Dog were trying to beat down the doors.

" There's no use those doors are made to withstand a rocket launcher" Jenner said.

" Yur' head ain't!" Daryl said running at him with an axe.

T and rick pulled him back. he just huffed and walked back over to the doors.

" Jenner" I spoke for the first time looking him in the eye.

He turned and looked at me.

" Karen wouldn't have wanted this" I said in a whisper.

I watched as a sea of emotions crossed his face pain , anger , regret and guilt.

" I should have protected her better" he said with tears streaming down his face. " She could have done something about this , not me. I'm just Jenner she - she was something else"

" Hey just give us a chance , a chance to fight , to survive. I have something I have to do I have to fix this , fix everything its why I'm here. I can't do that if you don't let us go" I said pleading with him.

He sniffed before getting up and punching numbers in a keypad.

" Top sides locked down I can't open those" He said.

" Thank you" I said.

" Good luck" He whispered back at me.

I turned to run but not before seeing him whisper something to rick. We ran up the stairs to our rooms and I grabbed my skull bag threw the rest of my clothes in it and ran to Daryl's room to get my keys cause he drove my car here.

What happened next I didn't expect. Daryl was screaming and shaking Merle's lifeless body that was lying on a bed next to an empty bottle of pills it didn't take a genius to put two and two together that he had over doused.

" Daryl we have to go!" I screamed.

" No I cant leave 'im" He said.

" You have to or we all die!" I said.

He just shook his head and stood there looking at his brothers lifeless body.

I growled and ran over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him through the hall towards the main entrance. He didn't even put up a fight so I'm guessing he was in shock.

We made it to the group as they were trying to break down the window with a chair and Shane's shotgun.

" The glass won't break" Carl cried gripping his mother tighter.

" MOVE!" I yelled stepping up to the glass.

" Everyone get down" I said.

I put my palms on the glass and focused as I felt a surge of power go through me. I pushed harder with my mind as the black coils of mist started to wrap around me and go up the glass starting from my hands. I smirked as the satisfying feeling of the glass cracking was felt under my hands.

The glass window shattered into a million pieces.

" Come on!" I yelled jumping through the window followed suit by everyone but Jackie who had decided to stay.

We ran to our vehicles and jumped in. I laid across the front seat of my car when the explosion happened the force shook the cars and cracked Daryl's windshield.

I sat up after everything faded and my mouth fell open at the sight before me. What once was the CDC a beautiful glass structure now stood a pile of burning rubble.

It was getting dark and we knew better then to be this close to the city , so we head for our new destination.

Fort Benning.

Daryl's truck was left behind due to lack of gas and a cracked windshield. Our caravan took off the RV in front followed by Ricks car then Carols then mine. Followed by ( Merle's bike ) now Daryl's bike then Shane brought up the rear.

Our group is done in the city , but this won't be my last trip into Atlanta. The city belongs to the dead and I won't stop killing till it belongs to me.

Our group is losing hope in life , in faith maybe just in me. I still have faith and I believe in that , I will fulfill my mission. Even if it kills me. You have gotten to see some of my story but there is much more to know. You may think you know me.

But my story has just begun.

Koroline.


	11. Season 2 Preview

**Coming up on season 2 of Heaven and Hell**

**Limits are tested.**

" _I pushed too hard and now its pushing back" I said as flickers of light bounced around my vision before turning to black and all I saw was darkness as my body hit the ground with a thud._

**New things are discovered****.**

" _I was born and raised on a farm in Nebraska. My mom was a city girl but she gave that up to raise a family with my dad , we were what you would call a perfect family. Until we went into debt , we lost the farm and had to move in with my mom's parents. Things were never the same after that my dad took up drinking , soon after that he got abusive smacking my mom around sometimes but it got worse and the day of my 19__th__ birthday he hit me. That was the last straw for my mom , we packed up and left. Just as we reached the city limits there was something in the road and we swerved to miss it but we couldn't gain control of the car fast enough and we went of Seldon Bridge. She survived , I didn't._

" _So what's your name now?" Glenn asked hesitantly._

"_Koroline Athena Reed"_

**Secrets are revealed.**

" _I just thought that when God said he was going to raise the dead , he had something a little different in mind" Hershel said._

" _This wasn't of Gods doing , this was man"_

" _You know how this started?" Rick asked In disbelief._

" _Of course I did Rick I've known all along"_

" _This wasn't the wrath of God , This was biological warfare" I said._


	12. Authors note 2

**(Authors note)**

**Hey guys whats up?**

**To my amazement I checked my notifications and found 11 reviews 2 follows and a favorite that were added just TODAY! Im so happy with all of my fans that you guys like my story it just makes my whole day when you guys stop and take the time to review. Im in the process of working on season 2 I have a very different way of writing I turn on music and lay down close my eyes and just think about Koroline and her story and ideas just come to me then I write them down really quick so I don't forget on paper stuff the paper in my backpack and start the process over till I have a bunch of paper then I pull out my laptop and bring it all to life.**

**Im so happy you guys are enjoying my story and at the moment I have a backpack full of paper that is calling me I haven't set a date yet for when the first chapter of season 2 will be posted but im hoping it will be very soon. I know some of you are a little antsy to see what happens with Koroline in the seasons to come but I want to make sure its perfect before I go posting a bunch im working on details and things like that so I can improve and make the story better for everyone.**

**As of right now I have a person who I go to who helps me with tips and stuff with the story and her name is.**

**Jalenreedmua.**

**I think you should check out her story shes an amazing writer who has been with me since the beginning of this story so take some time to show some love to her.**

**Now on to business.**

**I have to ask a favor of all my fans.**

**I would like someone to make a banner for this story if I could get someone to take the time to do but I would love it if you could cause I really would love a banner but I don't have time to do one at the moment so if anyone could I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I love all my fans.**

**Love , Koroline's Maker.**


	13. What Lies Ahead

**SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 EVERYBODY IM BACK AND SEASON 2 IS GOING TO BE BETTER THEN EVER! **

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! OVER 5,000 WORDS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I do not own the walking dead all rights go to AMC.**

**I want to give a shout out to jalenreedmua cause she's promoting my story and I suggest you go check out her story it's AMAZING..**

**( Korolines POV)**

Atlanta was a bust , were heading for our new destination.

Fort Benning.

We have been on the road for about half an hour since leaving the CDC. Seeing the city in ruins it's hard to hold on to things like hope and faith but I will be there faith I will be strong when they our weak. These people are my family and I will protect them.

I heard someone honk which is our sign to pull over. I pulled my charger to the side next to Ricks.

We all got out and met in the middle of the cars for regrouping it's the first time we have stopped since the CDC.

Shane walks up to me and says.

" YOU WAN'T TO TELL ME WERE THE HELL THAT NIFTY LITTLE GLASS BREAKING TRICK CAME FROM" He yelled.

" I was just pushing my powers , it's something I can do"

" Oh okay" He said sarcastically " WERE THE HELL WAS IT WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO GET OUT OF THAT ROOM!" He spat.

" Shane! Keep your voice down we aren't alone here" Rick said.

" Could you have broken those doors?" Shane asked calmer.

" Yes"

" So why didn't you!" he yelled.

" SHANE!" " That's enough" Rick said.

" I was giving Jenner a chance to fix his mistake" I said.

" You right man this is enough" Shane said. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at my head.

" YOU WERE RISKING ALL OF OUR LIVES AND FOR WHAT!"

I looked down the gun at Shane's face and I could feel the anger and power running warm through my veins.

" IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MURDER!" I yelled. " I WAS GIVING MY FRIENDS HUSBAND A CHANCE , THAT'S RIGHT TS-19 HIS WIFE! IS MY BESTFRIEND. I WAS GIVING HIS SOUL A CHANCE , SO HE COULD BE WITH HER AND NOT ROTTING IN HELL FOR KILLING ALL OF YOU!" I yelled.

" I was keeping my promise but if you think that you're better off without me. Go ahead , there's the door no one is stopping you"

No one moved or said anything.

" No takers?" I said sarcastically " Then let's get one thing straight. I am still of God , so I will do what's best for this group but others as well and I am trying the best that I can to do the right thing and to keep you people safe"

Shane scoffed but I just ignored it and continued my rant.

" I am stretching my powers and my limits day after day , none of you know the consequences to that! I pull my power from the earth and the elements. Air , Earth , Fire , and Water. I'm taking a lot of power and not giving any back and if I don't then the earth will take it by force"

" To form my wings and the mist and to brake the glass today that all uses power"

I started to feel dizzy and knew right away that what I predicted earlier was right the earth was taking its power back.

" I pushed too hard and now its pushing back" I said as white specs bounced across my vision before it all went black and my body hit the ground with a thud.

**( Glenns POV)**

We rushed over and picked up Koroline taking her to the RV and laying her down.

" What do we do?" I asked.

" Let her rest , for now Glenn you drive her car" Rick said.

I heard a raspy voice from the back of the RV say.

" One scratch Glenn and your dead" Koroline said.

" Koroline!" I rushed back to the back with Rick following.

" What happened" Rick asked before I could.

" I told you , if I take too much it takes it back. it's sort of a reminder that the thing that makes us invincible can also destroy us" She said.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah great walking on sunshine thanks for asking" She bit back.

I raised my eyebrow.

She sighed.

" I'll be fine I just need to rest and maybe absorb some of the elements. Rick is there a creek nearby maybe a forest anything?" She said.

" Umm maybe there's a rest area ahead a couple miles and then we will hit the main highway which I think runs parallel to a forest" He said.

" Okay that will work"

" I'll go tell the others you're okay" I said.

" Glenn"

" Yeah?" I said.

" Punch Shane in the face for me" She said.

I just laughed and walked out of the RV.

" She's fine" I said.

" Why did she collapse?" Lori asked.

" Something to do with her powers , what she said earlier about pushing her powers to far she was right" I said.

I looked behind me as Rick came out of the RV.

" Alright lets head to the highway Glenn will be taking Koroline's car so anyone who wants room to stretch around ride with Glenn" Rick said.

" Okay let's go we have a long and tiresome journey ahead of us its over 100 miles to Fort Benning which means minimal stops and long nights. Now for those of you with a CB we're on channel 40 the ones who don't just honk your horn one time and that will stop the caravan alright?" Rick said.

We all got into are assigned vehicles and headed towards the highway.

**( Korolines POV)**

I stared out the window as we passed different roads before we hit the main highway. Rick was right it ran next to a forest. I watched as we road down the highway for about twenty minutes with no problems but I guess I spoke to soon as the RV slowed to a stop.

" Whats wrong?" I yelled to Dale.

" Cars" he said.

I watched as he rolled the window down and talked to Daryl for a while before we were back on the road I'm guessing moving around cars cause we were going all kinds of directions.

I heard a pop and looked up to see smoke coming from the engine.

" I knew it" I heard Dale say as he put the RV in park. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to get up , after a few tries I got to my feet and walked out of the RV to meet everyone.

Dale was standing in front of the RV.

" I needed the hose from the cube van and now were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no ch-" he stopped talking as we watched Daryl did through some stuff in a car.

" Okay that was dumb" Dale said.

" I think you can find a new hose here" Shane said.

" We could fin' a hole bunch a things here'" Daryl said.

" This is a grave yard I don't know how I feel about this" Lori said.

" There dead Lori , they won't care" I said walking over to a pickup truck and hoping in the bed.

I picked through the bags in the bed of the truck gathering anything useful like clothes or food when something caught my eye.

It was a locked trunk that was underneath the toolbox built into the bed.

I pulled it out and set it on the tail gate while I looked in the toolbox for something to open it with , I found a hammer and pulled it out.

I walked over to the trunk and grabbed a hold of the lock looking at it for a few seconds before smashing it to pieces with the hammer. I pulled the rest of the lock pieces off and open the trunk. My jaw drops at the sight before me , it's a shiny new bow and arrow with a quiver full of arrows.

" _My day just got better"_ I thought.

I pulled out the bow and flung the quiver on my back as I walked back to the RV.

" Dale check this out" I said as I pulled the string back and put an arrow in it.

But he didn't hear me he just sat staring out at the road. I looked over at what he was looking at to see Rick telling everyone to get under the cars. I looked behind him and saw a herd of walkers.

I ran and rolled under the truck I was just looking through. I watched as dozens of rotting legs went by me. I looked over at the RV and just about had a heart attack when I saw one of the walkers go into the RV.

"_Andrea I hope your hiding"_

I flinched when I heard her scream and couldn't do anything but watch. I saw Dale drop something down to her through the vent in the top of the RV.

I didn't see any more walkers so I slid out from underneath the truck and stood up.

I walked towards the other cars just as two more walkers came around the other side. I dropped down and leaned against another car waiting for them to leave.

I heard a scream and looked over to see Sophia running into the woods with the two walkers running shortly behind.

I took off running and reached the guard rail as walker number two stumbled down. I hopped the rail and ran into the woods decapitating one walker on the way.

I looked around and tried to strain to hear anything coming. I ran in the direction the other walker went and followed it. I turned when I heard a crunch , I raised my new found bow with an arrow already loaded and waited to see what it was.

I turned when I heard another snap and let out a sign of relief when I saw Rick.

" Sophia come this way?" he asked.

" No I was killing one of the walkers and I lost her"

" I had to lead the walker away so I hid her in a bush then told her to run back to the highway and keep the sun on her left shoulder"

" I haven't seen her"

" She might have made it back to the highway" He said.

" Yeah lets head back see if she did"

We walked for a couple minutes before the embankment next to the highway came into view.

We walked up and was met with the whole group staring at us with sad eyes.

" Were's Sophia?" I asked.

No one said anything as Carol broke down crying. I grabbed Rick's arm and said.

" Let's go show me were you left her" " Yo Daryl , T , Glenny come on lets go" I Yelled.

Rick led us to a creek with an overhang next to a fallen tree and told us how he led the walker away and told her to stay there but if another walker came to run back to the highway.

" I wonder how much you told her actually stuck" Shane said.

" She understood fine" Rick said.

" She was scared"

" Shane , you would be surprised at what a child's mind can pick up on and adapt to. She was scared not stupid" I Said.

He just glared at me.

" Yo slant eyes you mind steppin back you muckin up tha trail" Daryl said.

Glenn stepped aside muttering ' I'm Korean'

Daryl studied the ground as the crept along the river bank and up to where we all were standing.

" She did wha' you said" he said pointing. " Goin back to tha highway"

We followed behind Daryl a little ways before he came to a stop.

" She was doin fine till here, she went off tha way" He said pointing to the right.

" Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

" Something spook her?" I asked.

" A walker?" Shane asked.

" No only one set of tracks" Daryl said.

"Should we follow it?" Glenn asked.

" No you and Shane go back to the highway let them know we're on her trail" Rick said.

" yeah I'll think of chores to keep them busy" Shane said.

Me , Daryl and Rick started to follow Sophia's tracks through the woods.

We went down a little hill and Rick spoke.

" The tracks are gone"

I shook my head and said. " There faint they aren't gone"

Daryl looked at me in surprise and said.

" Didn't kno you track"

" It's an acquired trait , not to be discussed right now we have more important things to worry about" I said softly trying not to sound like a jerk.

He seemed to get what I meant and said.

" Alright"

We walked a little farther till we came across a walker.

I walked in front of everyone and pulled my sword out. I whistled and it turned to me. It growled in anticipation of fresh food.

I walked up to it and sliced Its head in two severing the brain.

Rick and Daryl walked up behind me.

Rick put on gloves and started messing with the walkers hands.

" What are you doin?" Daryl asked.

" There's skin under the finger nails" He said.

I leaned down and looked at its teeth.

" There's some kind of meat in Its teeth" I said.

Rick looked at Daryl and said.

" What do you think?"

" Only one way ta find out" Daryl said.

Rick nodded and pulled out his knife.

Daryl laid a hand on Ricks and said.

"How many kills you skin and gut in your life , I'll use mine its sharper"

He said as he pulled his long hunting knife out of its sheath.

I looked away as he started to cut into the walkers stomach. The squishing and gurgling sounds making me want to heave up anything left of the food from the CDC that was still in me.

I looked over at Rick who looked like he was trying not to puke.

" Here comes tha bad part" Daryl said.

" Oh , that wasn't the bad part" I said looking away as he dug through the inside of the walker.

I tried my hardest not to puke at the smell of the walkers rotting insides. Rick didn't have as good of luck he bent over and heaved throwing up the tiny amount of food left in his stomach.

Daryl pulled out what looked like the stomach and laid it on the grass.

" Here I'll do it" Rick said.

They cut open the weirdly enlarged organ and starting sifting through the black mush that was in it.

Rick's knife hit something and he stabbed it and pulled out what looked like a tiny animal skull on the end of his knife.

" Ugly mother had himself a wood chuck for lunch" Daryl said.

Rick looked over at me and Daryl and said.

" At least we know"

I nodded as Daryl repeated it.

We got up and looked around to see it was starting to get dark.

" It's getting dark"

" We can't track in the dark we gotta head back" Daryl said.

Rick sighed as we started to walk back.

No one spoke on the way back.

I was lost in my thoughts as we walked further back to the highway.

" _It's my fault she's out here. I saw the walkers I should have killed them on sight."_

" _I shouldn't have waited"_

" _She could die out here , go hungry , get attacked by a walker"_

" _It's all my fault"_

I was brought out of my thoughts as we walked up the embankment of the highway and was met with the sad faces of camp.

" You didn't find her" Carol said.

" Her trail went cold , we'll pick it up again at first light" Rick said.

" No No you can't , you can't leave my daughter out there to spend the night alone in the woods" Carol said between tears.

" Aint no good tracking in tha dark jus be trippin over ourselves more people get lost" Daryl said.

" She's just 12 she can't be out there on her own , you didn't find anything"

" I know this is hard for you but I'm asking you not to panic we know she was out there"

" We tracked her for a while" I said speaking up.

" We have to make this an organized effort , now Daryl knows the woods better than anyone and apparently Koroline does too I'm asking them to oversee this" Rick said sending me an expectant look.

I nodded.

" Is that blood?" Carol asked.

I looked over and noticed that Daryl had walker blood on his pants.

" We took down a walker" Rick said.

" Walker" Carol said starting to freak out.

" There were no signs it was anywhere near Sophia" I said.

" How can you know that?" Andrea asked.

" We cut him open , made sure" I said hopping over the guardrail.

Carol sat down on the rail and looked at me and Rick.

" How could you two just leave her out there?"

_Well I already blame myself I guess everyone else should too._

" There were walkers on us me and Kor led them away it was her best chance" Rick said.

" Just forgot it Rick , it's obvious who she blames here" I sneered before walking to my car.

I got my bag out and looked through it to find a new outfit , I'm still wearing the same thing I wore at the CDC talk about gross.

I changed into my black skinny jeans and my studded red half top. I laced up my studded calf boots and threw on my leather jacket.

Feeling much better I threw my dirty clothes back into my bag and laid down in the backseat.

I drifted off to sleep and was plagued with nightmares of walkers and Sophia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( Korolines POV)**

The next day we were all gathered around the cars waiting for Rick to tell us what to do.

He rolled out a weapon arsenal that Carl had found.

" Everyone takes a weapon" he said. "Koroline has the right idea with her sword its quiet"

" These aren't the weapons we need , what about the guns?" Andrea said.

" We have been over that Dale , Rick , Kor and me are carrying" Shane said.

" Can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles" Shane said.

" It's not the trees I'm worried about" Andrea said.

" Say someone fires at the wrong time and herd is passing by see then its game over for all of us. So you need to get over it"

Shane said walking away.

We all walked up to the truck and grabbed a weapon. I didn't cause I had my sword.

" The idea is to follow tha creek bed up 5 miles then turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by tha creek it's her only land mark" Daryl said.

" Stay quiet , stay sharp. Keep space between you but always within sight of each other" Rick said.

" Alright everybody lets go" Shane said.

Rick walked up to Dale and said.

" Get on those repairs we need to get this RV ready to move"

He nodded and we all started are trip into the woods.

Me and Daryl leading with the rest of the camp following behind besides Dale and T-Dog who has a bad gash on his arm.

I heard Lori talking to Carl about Shane and rolled my eyes and how obvious they are everyone can see it ever since Rick got back _Thanks to me_ Shane has been AWALL and ignoring Lori and Carl.

Daryl looked over at me and said.

" Were you get tha bow?"

I was confused for a minute until I realized what he meant I was carrying the bow from the highway.

" I found it in a truck back at the highway it was locked in a trunk. Figured if they put a lock on it then it must have been important so I broke the lock and opened it. Ta-da I found this" I said laughing a minute before going quiet and remembering what we were doing and that this was no time or place to laugh about anything.

I looked over at Daryl and sighed.

I knew he would want to know how I knew how to track it's just a matter of time before all these people want to know what I was like growing up and everything in between before I was an angel.

I mean these people knew nothing about me they just knew I was an angel they didn't know that I was human once. Just like them I had a family , goals and things I wanted to do with my life.

I stopped thinking for a minute when we came upon what looked like a camp site there was a small fire pit and a tent.

We all crouched down and studied the small camp.

" She could be in there" Shane said.

" There could be a whole bunch of things in there" I said

Me , Daryl , Shane , and Rick went forward into the small camp.

I set an arrow in my bow and got ready to pull it back as we stepped closer to the tent.

Daryl held his hand up and pointed at Rick and Shane telling them to stay. He pointed at me and pointed back at the camp telling me to follow him.

We crept closer till we were right outside the tent. He looked through the mesh hole in the door as I looked into the tiny gap in the window.

I couldn't see a thing and I'm guessing by the shrug he gave Rick he couldn't either.

Rick turned motioned for Carol to come closer.

She walked over to Rick.

" Call out softly if she's in there you voice is the first she'll want to hear"

" Sophia , you in there. It's mommy" " Were all here sweetie" " Sophia It's mommy"

Nothing happened.

Rick and Shane stepped closer as Daryl started to undue the tent zipper.

He opened the flap a little and we all started gagging at the smell.

I bent over and heaved a little. I breathed through my mouth trying hard not to throw up.

I finally composed myself and stood up as Daryl exited the tent.

" It's not her" He said.

" What's in there?" Andrea asked.

" Some guy did wha Jenner said , opted out. Ain't tha what he called it"

He slung his crossbow onto his back as a weird sound could be heard.

We all ran towards it till I could hear what it was.

Church bells.

" Which way?" Shane asked.

" That way I'm pretty sure" Rick said pointing.

" It's hard to tell out here"

" If we hear them maybe Sophia does to" Carol said softly.

" Someone could be ringing those bells , calling others" Glenn said.

" Or signaling they found her" Andrea said.

" She could be ringing them herself , come on" Rick said as we all started running towards the sound.

We came into a clearing that a small white church in it. There were graves throughout the field with dying flowers on them.

" That can't be it there's no steeple no bells" Shane said.

Rick just took off running towards the church.

" There's no steeple rick" Shane yelled.

We all took off after rick , we came up next to him right outside the churches red doors.

He kicked them open and for a minute I thought we found other survivors. There were three people sitting in the pews. Till they turned around and I saw there rotting faces.

Walkers.

The walkers stood and started walking towards their potential meal.

Rick walked up and stabbed his walker as Glenn and Daryl took out theirs.

" Sophia" I called out.

We listened as the bells started again. This time really loud and extremely close. It had to be this church.

We all ran out the church and looked around for the source of the sound.

Glenn ran around the side of the church and opened a box. He pulled a wire out and the bells stopped.

"It was on a timer" he said.

We all looked down in defeat as the reality set in that Sophia wasn't here.

"I'm going back inside" Carol said.

I watched as her and most of the camp went inside before walking away towards the graves.

I walked out into the middle of the clearing before sitting down. I put my bow down and my quiver. I laid my sword next to them and shrugged off my jacket.

I rubbed my palms together and laid them on the ground. I gasped as I felt the power flow through me , I looked down and saw the dark veins running up my arms.

I smiled and bathed in the feeling of gaining power. The fastest way to get power is taking straight from the source this way , the earth limits what I take so I don't accidently take too much.

But doing it this way is dangerous when I take power from the earth from an element I'm not fully in control of my body I can't really control what I say It's like being under a truth spell or something. I can't control the part of my brain that monitors what I say.

Every power has a weakness.

I looked down as the veins started to disappear and knew that I had taken all that I could for right now. I stood up and put my jacket and my weapons back on.

I turned around and looked up to see Daryl standing over from me staring at me.

He walked over towards me.

" What are you doin?" he asked.

" Nothing lets go" I said stepping around him and walking back to the church.

I walked up and saw everyone standing outside in a circle.

" You guys are going to follow the creek bed back. Daryl you're in charge. Me and Rick are going to hang back search this area another hour or so to be sure" Shane said.

" Splitting us up you sure about tha" Daryl said.

" yeah we're sure"

" I want to stay too , she's my friend" Carl said stepping forward.

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Lori stepped up and said.

" Just be careful okay"

" I will" He said.

She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a hug saying.

" When did you start growing up"

She gave rick a kiss and he tried getting her to take his gun but she didn't want to leave him unarmed.

" Here I gotta spare take it" Daryl said handing Lori a small handgun.

I pretended not to notice Andrea scoff as I tightened my grip on the gun I had on my hip.

We started are trip back to camp.

We walked further into the woods a couple minutes until Carol sat down on a log and said.

" So this is it , this is the whole plan"

" I guess tha plan is to separate us into smaller and smaller groups" Daryl said.

" Carrying knifes and pointy sticks" Andrea said gesturing to my sword.

I pulled my sword and set it against the hollow of her throat.

" Yeah well this Stick is about rip your head clean off" I growled.

" Kor come on just leave it alone" Glenn said.

I leaned closer to Andrea and said.

" You're on dangerous territory , I would think about the next few things you say to me"

I put my sword away and walked over to Glenn.

" Come on" he said putting an arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

" I see you have a gun" Andrea said to Lori.

I went to step forward seething but Glenn pulled me back against his chest.

" Why you want it? Here take it" Lori said handing her the gun. " I'm sick of the looks your giving me , all of you"

" Carol honey , I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it but you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate did he? not for a second! I don't know if any of us would have gone after her the way he did. Or made the hard decisions he made , or if any of us could do it any differently."

" Anybody?" Lori asked looking around.

No one said anything.

" You all look to him , and then put him down when he falters. I mean if you think you can do this without him then go ahead no one is stopping you"

Andrea handed her the gun back and said.

" We should keep moving"

We all turned and started back on our search for Sophia.

I walked beside Daryl and decided that I should apologize for the church thing.

" I'm sorry about earlier"

" What?"

" At the church"

" Oh" he said.

" What I was doing is a basic power surge , it helps me recover from yesterday when I passed out its a bunch of angel nonsense. Because I'm from the earth I can take power from the elements like fire , water , wind. i said that yesterday but you get the point. It's just when I do that I'm not fully in control of well my body so I can't really monitor what I say and I might have sounded a little like a jerk and I'm sorry for snapping at you"

He nodded and I took that as him accepting my apology.

I smiled a little until I heard a sound that made my heart sink.

A gunshot.

**Well everyone there it was episode 1 I hope everyone enjoyed this episode and I hope to get some nice reviews **


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Well here's episode 2 in the second season I hope everyone enjoys and I want to say welcome to some of my new readers and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**BTW this episode might include season 2 episode 3 cause episode 2 didn't have much scenes with the gang on the highway.**

**I have to say when I first started this story it was just a little idea in my head that I thought would NEVER turn into anything but the feedback this story has gotten has absolutely blown my mind and it makes my day every single time I read someone's review about how much they love my story.**

**I have made some amazing new friends and I love all my readers and followers soo so much!**

**instead of Andrea going with Daryl to look in the woods at night Koroline goes how that going to change when a very personal question brings up memories and a side of Daryl no one has seen before.**

**Wait and see ;)**

**So here you go and enjoy! **

**And btw im sorry if I make Daryl sound a little stupid it's just I don't know how to write is southern accent so I just cut letters out and hope for the best.**

**( Korolines POV)**

I looked back at Lori to see her looking at the forest AGAIN. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

" Ya still worried bout tha" Daryl said.

" That was a gunshot" Lori said.

" We all heard it" Andrea said.

" Why one? Why one gunshot?" Lori said.

" Maybe they took down a walker" Daryl said.

" No" I said.

He looked over at me.

" Rick is smart , he wouldn't risk a gunshot to take out one walker. If it was a herd then there would be more shots. So why one?" I said sticking up for Lori.

" Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now" Carol said.

" There's nothin we can do about it anyways, cant go aroun these woods chasin echoes" Daryl said.

" Then what do we do?"

" Same thing we've been doing" I said.

She looked over at me confused.

" We try to find Sophia and work our way back to the highway"

Daryl smirked at me.

" I'm sure they will catch up to us back at the highway" Andrea said.

We started walking again and I looked over my shoulder to see Andrea talking to Carol. I picked up a little of what they were saying but was trying to pry on a private conversation.

" I'm just hoping and praying she doesn't end up like Amy" I heard Carol say.

I flinched. I know she didn't mean it that way but that must have hurt.

" Oh , that's the worst thing I ever said" I heard her say.

Andrea just nodded and put a small smile on her face , I could see it was forced but I don't think anyone else noticed.

" Were all hoping and praying with you" Andrea said. " For what It's worth"

"I'll tell ya what its worth not a damn thang" " All this hopin and prayin" He scoffed. " Were gonna locate this little girl. An shes gonna be jus fine" " Jeez am I tha only one zen aroun here"

I raised an eyebrow as he walked past me.

He stopped and looked me , crossing his arms across his chest.

" Watch what you say about the big man" I said crossing my arms and walking away.

I took one last glance behind me thinking of the shot we heard before turning back as we continued our search for Sophia.

I walked around a fallen tree and fell back to stand with Lori.

" Hey" I said.

" Hi" she said giving me a small smile.

" Thank you" She said.

" For what?" I said.

" For sticking up for Rick"

" Oh , yeah. It's true Rick is an amazing leader , he's smart and I think that as long as we have him as our leader we don't have to worry about this world getting the best of us"

She smiled as we all came to a stop.

" It'll be dark soon , we should call it" Daryl said.

" Alright lets head back" Lori said.

" We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

I looked over and said.

" We'll find her tomorrow"

We turned and started our trek back to the highway.

I walked over to Glenn and fell in tune with him.

" Hey" I said.

He smiled and said. "hey"

" Sorry I haven't really talked to you in the past day or so It's been hectic"

" It's okay , yeah I know. So how's It's going with Daryl" he said poking my side with a smile on his face.

I laughed and said.

" There is no me and Daryl"

" Mmmhmm so that's why he was in your room at the CDC"

I looked at him shocked.

" You were drunk as a skunk at the CDC how do you remember anything"

" I recall some things , including knocking on your door, which BTW you looked pissed"

I blushed and looked down.

" So something did happen" He said excitedly.

_God he's like a teenage girl._

" Now is not the time Glenny" I said.

He huffed. " Fine but you're telling later"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

" How much further" Andrea said.

I looked ahead as Daryl turned around.

" Bout a hundred yards as tha crow flies"

" too bad were not crows" Andrea muttered.

I looked down and grabbed Glenn's hand intertwining my fingers with his.

" You know I now consider you my bestfriend" I said smiling.

" Well I'll gladly take that offer"

I went to reply when a scream cut me off.

I turned around to see who it was when I noticed someone was missing.

" ANDREA!" I said.

We ran towards the scream to see a walker on top of Andrea.

I went to pull my sword when a horse rode up with a girl on it and she beat the walker off with a baseball bat.

" Lori , Lori Grimes" she said.

" I'm Lori" Lori said stepping up.

" Rick sent me. You have to come quick , there's been an accident Carls been shot"

I gasped.

She took her backpack off and passed it to me.

" Wo you cant get on tha horse you don't kno this girl" Daryl said.

She just ignored him and got on the back of the horse with the strange girl.

The girl turned to Glenn and said.

" Rick said you had others on the highway. That big traffic snarl"

Glenn nodded.

" Back track two miles to Fairburn road you'll see the mailbox the names Greene"

The horse took off in a gallop and we were left sitting around staring at where it went.

The walker sat up with a groan and Daryl shot it saying.

" Shut up"

We turned and walked out of the tree line to see Dale standing there looking worried.

" Carl got shot" I said.

" Shot? What do you mean shot?"

" I don't know , I'll I know is some girl came riding in on a horse like Zora and took Lori" Glenn said.

" And you let her" He said to looking at Daryl.

" Climb out my ass old man Rick sent her , she knew Lori's name and Carl's"

Daryl said stepping over the guard rail.

" I heard screaming was that you" Dale said looking at Andrea.

Andrea scoffed and kept walking to the RV.

" She got attacked by a walker , it was a close call" Glenn said.

" Andrea are you okay?" Dale said.

She walked into the RV and slammed the door.

I scoffed and walked over to my car.

I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip walking back to the group all standing around the RV.

" I won't do it , I'm not leaving" Carol said.

" Carol , the group is split. Were scattered and weak" Dale said.

" What if she comes back , it could happen" Carol said obviously freaking out.

" If Sophia came back and we weren't here that would be awful" Glenn said.

" ok we gotta plan for this , I think tomorrow is soon enough to pull up stakes , give us enough time to rig a big sign leave her some supplies. I'll stay tonight hold up tha RV" Daryl said taking over Ricks leader role for the time being.

" If the RV stays I stay" Dale said.

" Oh , I'm definitely in" I said.

Dale smiled as Glenn spoke up.

" Well if were all staying"

" No" I said the same time Dale did.

" You need to find that farm reconnect with our people but most of all you need to get T-Dogg there. His cut has gone from bad to worse he has a very serious blood infection. Get him there see if they have some antibiotics cause if not T-Dogg will die no joke" Dale said.

I watched as Daryl walked over to his bike and picked a rag off it then pulled a container out of the saddle bags on the side of the bike.

"Keep you oily rags off my brothers bike". He said tossing the rag at Dale.

"Why did ya wait till now to say somthin I got my brothers stash" Daryl said setting the bag on the hood of a car.

He dug through it reading the labels of some pretty serious drugs.

" Crystal , X , I got some pretty serious pain killers" he said tossing the bottle to Glenn.

" Oxycyclean , aint the generic stuff neither that's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion " he said shrugging like it was no big deal.

_Lovely!_

I turned and saw Andrea come out of the RV.

" Andrea goes to the farm too" I said.

" Why do I have to go?" She said looking at me obviously she overheard the conversation from the RV.

" Because 1. I don't like you and 2. I can't do what I'm supposed too if I want to ram my sword so far up your butt you choke on steal"

T-Dogg choked on a laugh as she glared at me. I looked over at Glenn who had a huge smile on his face and was trying to contain his laughter.

Andrea stepped forward and said.

" Is that a threat?"

I pulled my sword and set it at her throat for the second time today and said.

" Yeah it is"

She glared a little and backed off to help T-Dogg into Carol's Cherokee with Glenn.

I smirked and waved at Glenn saying.

" Bye Glenny , have fun with blondie"

I laughed and walked back to my car leaving the stunned and some laughing faces of my group behind.

I hopped into my car to change for the night. I pulled on my camo shorts and a black tanktop.

I stepped out of the car and put my sword back on my back , my bow and other weapons secure in my car.

I walked over to the RV to take watch as it got dark.

" Hey Dale I got watch go to sleep" I said.

" Thank you sweetheart" He said climbing down and passing me the binoculars.

I nodded and climbed up the RV latter settling myself in the middle of the RV roof in a lawn chair that Dale had placed up here.

I looked around at all the cars and couldn't help but say a small prayer to the big man upstairs for all the lives lost on this road.

I sat there thinking about the day I got sent here.

_*Flashback*_

" _Gabriel I can't do this I'm just an earth Angel. This is a job for you guys I'm not ready" I said pleading with the arch angel in front of me._

" _Listen to me Koroline , He chose you for this , He trusts you , I trust you" he said laying his hands on my shoulders._

" _I don't know if I can do this"_

" _You can" he said strongly. " I believe in you"_

_He hugged me and with a smile on his face said._

" _Now go and save the world"_

*End*

" You picked me for this , I just hope you were right" I said.

" Talkin to yourself is tha first sign of a crazy person" I heard someone say.

I spun around and said.

" OMG Daryl you scared me half to death!"

" I'm gonna shine some light in tha woods if Sophias out there it will give her somthin to look at" he said.

" I'll go with you , I have to wake Dale for watch" I said realizing that I had zoned out while I was up there and it was already pretty far into the night.

He nodded and said.

" Be quick I'm not waitin"

I nodded and walked into the RV , the first thing I heard was Carol's sobs. It broke my heart to hear that so I hurried up and walked over to the sofa Dale was sleeping on.

" Dale your turn for watch , I'm going with Daryl to look for Sophia" I said shaking him.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

" You sure you want to go?" he said rubbing his eyes.

" Yeah I'm sure"

" Alright just be careful"

I nodded and walked out of the RV , I walked over to Daryl and said.

"Alright lets go"

We walked over to the tree line and started walking into the woods.

When we were out of ear shot of the highway I said.

" Can I ask you a personal question"

He grunted which I took as a yes.

" Why don't you believe?"

He stopped and looked at me confused for a moment.

" I'm living – breathing proof God exists yet what you said to Carol?"

He paused for a second before saying.

" He was never there for me as a kid , He didn't stop me from getting lost for a week when I was 9 , or stop me from getting the crap beat out of me till I was 15. Why should I believe now? Just cause you prove He exists doesn't mean he didn't turn his back on me any less when I was a kid"

I stood there shocked for a moment with how much he had opened up and shared before saying.

" God didn't turn his back on you , and I'm sorry Daryl that you feel that he did. If it makes it any better , I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

He turned and looked at me , he opened his mouth to say something when a groaning sound and rustling in the trees cut him off.

" What tha hell" Daryl said.

We walked up to a tree that had a walker hanging in it by a rope.

" There's a note" I said pointing to the note stuck in the tree by a knife.

He walked up to the note and read it out loud.

_Got bit._

_Fever hit._

_World gone to shit._

_Might as well quit._

"Dumbass didn't even kno enough to shoot himself in tha head , turned himself into a big swingin piece of bait , It's a mess"

I watched as the walker started freaking out and thrashing to get to us.

" This is probably tha closest he's been to food since he turned , look at him up there hangin up there like a big piñata" Daryl said.

He pointed the flash light at the walkers legs or lack of.

" Tha other geeks came and ate tha flesh of his legs"

" Oh , that's nasty" I said.

" Yeah , well lets head back" Daryl said.

" Wait" I said.

He stopped and turned towards me " Wha?"

I pulled my sword from its sheath on my back and cut the noose holding the walker , it fell to the ground and I hopped back out of the way. I walked over to it and stabbed my sword into its skull.

" He wasn't hurtin no body up there why ya do that?" Daryl said.

I wiped my sword on the walkers clothes and took the knife from the tree sticking it in my pocket and putting my sword in its sheath.

I walked past Daryl and said.

" Fixing the world Daryl , one walker at a time"

He laughed and we started walking back towards the highway.

We walked out of the woods at the highway and up to the RV.

" Anything?" Dale asked.

"No" Daryl said.

"I'll go tell Carol" I said.

He grabbed my arm and said.

" Go ahead I got it"

I nodded and started walking towards my car , I looked over my shoulder and said.

" Goodnight Daryl"

He stopped and turned his head towards me and said.

"G'night Kor"

_Hmm Kor? I like it_

I thought smirking to myself as I got in my car and laid down.

That night was the first night that my dreams were invaded by a certain blue - eyed hunter.

**I KNOW WASN'T A LONG CHAPTER BUT IT WAS 2 EPISODES IN IT JUST THERE WASN'T MUCH OF THE GANG FROM THE HIGHWAY IN THOSE TWO EPISODES IT WAS THE OTHERS ON THE FARM AND SHANES LITTLE MELT DOWN SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK! **


	15. New Friends

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I LOST MY MUSE FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND I HAD A FRIEND OVER AND I JUST FINISHED UP SOME SCHOOL SOOO ANYWAY IM BACK AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**Okay guys I made a huge mistake in the last chapter so to fix it I edited chapter 13 and took out Amy riding with Glenn.**

**To fix it Amy never made it out of the CDC like Merle and that's why Andrea is being so mean they haven't really had time to mourn with everything going on.**

**And we don't see much of the actual episode in this because Koroline is with Beth instead of with the group.**

**Okay so sorry about that and here's chapter 15.**

**(Koroline's POV)**

"_Daryl!" I squeaked running from the hunter behind me._

" _Get back here girl" he said._

_I giggled and kept running around the field._

_I paused for a second to breath and almost screamed when strong arms circled my waist and picked me up into the air._

" _Put me down" I said in-between laughter._

" _No" he growled into my ear._

_I laughed and twisted in his arms till I could see him._

_I sighed. " Hi" I said._

" _Hey"_

_He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine._

_You would think for as rough as he is that he wouldn't be gentle but man was I wrong._

_I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed my hand through his soft brown hair._

_I pulled back with a smile on my face._

_My smile quickly faded to a scream when his face changed to something that resembled the dead._

_His eyes were sunk in , his cheeks had flesh missing. _

_Daryl was a walker._

_He growled and sunk his teeth into my neck._

I screamed and sat up.

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dark interior of my car.

My hands were trembling and I was covered in sweat though oddly I was cold.

I breathed a couple deep breaths before falling back on my pillow and falling into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sound of someone tapping on my window.

I opened my eyes and a blush raised to my cheeks to see Daryl at my window. I quickly composed myself and rolled it down.

" Yeah?" I said a little grumpy from the lack of sleep.

" We're headin out" he said.

" Alright" I nodded and proceeded to get up and clean my backseat.

I pulled all my clothes and things off my floor including the new diary that I had found in the back of a minivan and put them back in my skull bag.

Once my car was clean I started it up as did the rest of the crew and we turned the cars around.

We drove a couple minutes before turning on a dirt driveway. I looked out the window at fields of cows and a large white farmhouse. There was a barn and a chicken coop off to the side and I couldn't help but think this place looked like the disease didn't touch it. It was like the disease didn't exist here.

We came to a stop in front of the big house and were greeted by Lori , Rick and I'm guessing the people who lived here.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and walked over next to Daryl.

" How is he?" Dale asked the question everyone was thinking.

" He'll pull through , thanks to Hershel and his people" Lori said.

" And Shane he wouldn't have made it if it weren't for him" Rick said.

I looked over at Shane for the first time since I got here and I laughed a little at the sight of him wearing clothes that were 10 times too big for him.

Dale ran up and hugged him as Carol hugged Lori.

I just stayed next to Daryl as everyone embraced each other.

I nodded and walked over towards the windmill.

I heard soft steps behind me and couldn't help but blush.

" What are ya doin?" Daryl asked.

" It's so beautiful here , It's like the plague Isn't even happening" I said sitting down and leaning back to enjoy the sun.

" Yea well don't get yer hopes up ya saw what tha CDC turned out to be last time we let our guard down"

I cringed and couldn't help the tears that built up in my eyes.

" You know it's funny how I was sent here to protect you guys and so far I have let 3 people die" I said letting a bitter laugh come out of my mouth.

He paused for a minute taking a deep breath before saying.

" Merle wasn't ya fault"

" Of course it was Daryl , they were all my fault. Merle I saw the signs I should have said something about the drugs. And Jackie and Amy they just committed suicide cause they didn't want to live in a world like this. I didn't work hard enough , they didn't have enough faith in me to fix this so they just gave up" I said letting all the thoughts from the past couple days out.

" And Sophia don't even get me started on her , I saw the walkers. Just before she ran I saw those walkers but I didn't kill them I just hid and now she's out there possible dead or starving and we get to live the good life"

" Angels are supposed to protect people" I said letting the tears fall from my eyes.

" Instead I - I" I said bending over and sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe.

" Hey!" he said grabbing my arm and turning me to look at him.

" Merle wasn't ya fault hes been doin drugs since I was born nothing ya said would change that. And Jackie and Amy they just gave up ya cant blame yourself for that. And were gonna locate that little girl , and she's going to be fine! So stop blamin yourself and man up!"

I couldn't help but smile at Daryl's attempt to comfort me , even though it was in his own little way.

I moved over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Thanks" I said.

" Ya welcome now get off me woman I got a girl to find" He said.

I laughed as he got up and walked away.

I walked after him and we came up next to Rick who was standing next to a truck with T and Andrea and Shane.

A small brown haired girl who I had seen earlier came up with a large rolled up piece of paper.

" County survey map" she said laying out the map on the hood of the truck.

"Shows terrain and elevation"

" This is perfect we can finally get this thing organized." Rick said.

" We will grid the whole area start searching in teams" Rick said laying out the plan.

"Not you , not today. You gave 3 units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking 5 minutes in this heat without passing out" Hershel said.

"And your ankle" he said addressing Shane. "Push it now you'll be laid up for months and no good to anybody"

" Guess It's juss me. I'm going to head back to the creek work my way from there" Daryl said.

" And me" I said. " I'm completely trained with the Katana and I'm a great shot. I can track a little but the best bet is to put me with Daryl , he could show me how to track a little better and then I can split and go with another group help them in tracking"

" Alright that's a great idea" Rick said smiling softly to me.

" I'll drive up to the interstate see if Sophia found her way back" Shane said.

"Alright tomorrow we start doing this right" Rick said.

" That means we can't have our people out there with just knives we need the gun training we have been promising" Shane said.

" I prefer you would not carry guns on my property we have survived this long without turning this into an armed camp" Hershel said.

"All due respect you get a herd of those things in here –" Shane said trailing off.

" This is his farm , we are guests here and we WILL respect that" Rick said un holstering his gun and laying it on the hood of the car.

" I'm with Rick , this is his land" I said laying my quarter shotguns on the car.

" Thank you" Hershel said smiling at me.

Shane scoffed and laid his gun on the car hood.

" First things first set camp and find Sophia" Rick said.

" I hate to be the one to ask but somebody has to what happens when if find her and she's bit?" Shane asked.

I looked down and took a deep breath before softly saying.

" We do what has to be done"

" And her mother what do you tell her?" the brown haired girl asked.

"The truth" Andrea said.

" Gather and secure all the weapons make sure no one carrying. We'll set up a practice range off site. Me , Rick and Koroline will instruct we have the best gun training. I request we have one rifle for look-out Dale has experience." Shane said.

Andrea scoffed and walked away.

_Reminder - cut out her throat later_

"Our people would feel safer less inclined to carry a gun." Rick said.

Hershel nodded.

" Thank you" I said laying my hand on his arm.

"That stuff you brought got anymore antibiotics or bandages" The brown haired girl asked.

_Reminder - learn her name._

" Just what you've seen" Rick said.

" We are running low , Maggie can you make a run into town?" Hershel asked.

_So her name is Maggie that's pretty._

" Not the place that Shane went?" Rick asked.

" No , there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before" Maggie said.

" See our man there in the baseball cap , that's Glenn. He's our go to town expert I would ask him along just to be safe." Rick said pointing to Glenn.

_Poor Glenny!_

Hershel nodded to Maggie and she left to talk to Glenn.

" Hershel would it be okay if I use your bathroom?" I asked.

" That's fine , go in and ask Patricia she'll show you wear it is"

I nodded a thanks and walked up to the large white farmhouse.

I walked in and smiled a bit , looking at all the crosses and pictures of Jesus on the walls. I said a small thanks to the Big man for sending us into the arms of a Christian.

I walked until I found a young blonde girl.

" Are you Patricia?" I said.

She laughed and said.

" No , I'm Beth. Patricia is out feeding the chickens"

" Oh , um can you point me towards the bathroom"

" Yeah its down the hall third door on your left"

" Thank you" I said.

She nodded and I walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

I used the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

I looked at my hair and all the dirt and blood that was on me and had to resist the urge to throw up.

I sighed and walked out.

I smiled when an idea hit me.

" Beth" I said walker over to the young girl.

" Yeah" She said.

" Would it be okay if I used your shower I haven't had one in a while" I said embarrassed.

" Oh yeah that's fine" She said smiling.

I come to the conclusion that I'm going to like Beth.

I walked out and down to my car.

I pulled my bag from the backseat and started walking back up to the house. I walked in and walked down the hall. I went into the bathroom and laid my bag on the sink. I started digging through my clothes trying to find something clean , I looked and stopped when some black lace caught my eye. I pulled it out and stared at it for a moment.

It was the black dress that I grabbed when I raided a victoria secret before I met the group.

It was beautiful and it had drapes of black lace and silk it went about to mid-thigh but the lace went to about my ankle in the back and my knee in the front. It had a zipper in the front that went from my chest line to right under my chest I remembered I packed a pair of heels to go with it. I pulled them out.

_I know It's stupid to grab a dress and heels when this is going on but I am still a girl and I never knew when I would need them._

Never a time like now to crack them out.

I laid the dress and the heels on the sink and dug through my bag for some jewelry to match it with.

I pulled out my angel wing cuff and my love necklace.

I placed it all on the sink and stripped off my clothes. I walked over to the small shower and turned on the water. I almost screamed in happiness when the hot water met my palm.

I adjusted the water and stepped in. I sighed instantly when the hot water rolled over my back. the hot water brought back memories of the CDC and I couldn't help but think of what happened when I got out of the shower there.

_*Flashback*_

_" No don't leave" he said stumbling over to me._

_" Why not you said it yourself I'm causing more harm than good"_

_He walked over till we were so close we were almost touching._

_" Cause I don't want ya to" he said._

_I stared into his blue eyes looking for any kind of lie but found none. I looked down at his lips for a moment and cursed myself internally for wanted to lean forward._

_He noticed and looked down at my lips. He leaned down._

_His lips softly brushed mine when someone knocked on the door braking us apart._

_*End*_

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall of the shower.

I still need to kick Glenn's butt for breaking up that kiss.

_Wait what!?_

I groaned and smacked my head against the wall.

_Do I have feelings for him?_

_Do I have feelings for him?_

_Do I have feelings for him?_

_That's the question that keeps going around in my head._

_I'll let you know when I can answer._

I sighed and got out of the shower after washing my hair with vanilla scented shampoo.

I wrapped a towel around my myself and started to dry off.

I dried of completely and got dressed. I looked through the cabinet till I found a hairbrush and ran it through my hair along with the towel till my natural straight hair was dry.

I cleaned up the bathroom and opened the door. I walked out to see Beth still sitting in the kitchen but this time there was a young boy with her.

She squealed and run up to me saying.

" OMG OMG you look so amazing"

I laughed and twirled around.

" You like?" I asked.

" I LOVE" She said.

" Thanks"

She laughed and looking over at the boy who was looking awkward.

" Oh this is my boyfriend jimmy" she said.

I held out my hand and said.

" Koroline nice to meet you"

" OOOO Koroline that's sooo pretty I've never heard of that name before" Beth said.

" Uh yeah my mom wanted to name Caroline and my dad wanted to name me Katelyn so they compromised"

I wondered why I was telling a complete stranger this but just dismissed it as being nice.

I nodded and walked out the door. I walked down to camp trying to balance on the weird dirt terrain in heels.

_Not going so well._

I almost tripped and I grabbed onto a nearby tree.

I looked around and noticed that nobody was in camp. I looked around some more and saw that everyone was crowded around one of the wells from the field.

I walked up and asked.

" What's going on?"

Glenn looked over and his job dropped.

" Damn Kor you looking fine!" Glenn said.

I laughed and walked up to him.

" Thanks Glenny" I said taking his hat off his head and messing with his hair.

He blushed and took his hat back.

T-Dogg whistled and I just laughed and shook my head.

" So now that we have established that I look good. Whats going on?"

" There's a walker in the well" Glenn said.

"Oh" I said walking up to the well.

I looked in and almost puked at the sight.

There was a walker down there alright. Except it was bloated and looked like something from a Steven King movie.

I felt someone grab the back of my dress and turned around.

Glenn had a handful of my dress in his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

" Just in case. You're in heels , I don't want you to fall in"

I nodded and took a step back. he let go.

I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

" Where's Daryl?" I asked.

Glenn looked over at me and said.

" He went out to look for Sophia"

I huffed and said.

" Stupid idiot was supposed to take me with him"

" Well I don't think you can hike in heels" T-Dogg said laughing.

" Yeah , well I think It's stupid what happens if we got to run or somebody needs help you're in a dress and heels for god sake!" Shane spat.

I looked over at him and said.

" You will not dictate what I wear or do. This is what I had that was clean and if I remember right my calf boots are heels too and I wore those when the walkers attacked at the quarry and in Atlanta so do not go there , I am going to get my sword from my car and I will keep it with me at all times in case something happens , but the way I see it is you don't have a gun , or any training with a sword so right now I'm more of an asset then you are" I said walking away.

I walked into the house and found Hershel.

" Hi" I said.

" Hello"

" I see you're a man of God" I said pointing at the Bible in his hands. " I admire that"

" Thank you , It's good to see a young lady like yourself believe"

" Oh , on the contraire I'm very old" I said laughing at my own joke.

" I'm sorry I don't follow" he said.

" I was 19 when I died , I've been dead for 5 years"

He looked at me confused before I said.

"Hebrews 1:14 said. Are not the angels all ministering spirits, servants sent out in the service of God for the assistance of those who are to inherit salvation? Or Psalm 91:11 For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways.. You're a man of God you should be able to put the pieces together , come get me when you do" I said walking off to find my new young friend Beth.

I walked upstairs and knocked on a door.

Nothing.

I walked down the hall and knocked on another.

Nothing.

I walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the last door.

Beth opened the door.

" Hey" I said.

" Hi" she said with a huge smile.

I come to the conclusion that maybe she didn't have many friends now.

" I was wondering if you wanted to hang out , I haven't had any girl time in a while"

She squealed and grabbed my arm pulling me into her room.

I looked around at her frilly pink room with white lace curtains and couldn't help but smile at how sheltered this girl was from the world now.

" So what do you want to do?" I asked.

She walked over to a dresser and pulled a large trunk off of it.

She walked over to me and laid the trunk on her bed before saying.

" Make-overs"

I looked down at the trunk with a huge smile.

She pulled it open and my mouth hung open at how much make-up was in this thing.

" How did you get all this?" I said.

"When Maggie goes into town she brings me stuff"

I stuck my hand into the trunk and pulled out a couple bottles of liquid eye-liner.

I squealed and ran into her bathroom to put it on.

" I ran out of this stuff weeks ago" I said putting on the eye-liner.

I looked over at her and noticed the sad expression on her face.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I used to do this with my mom" She said.

I looked at her with a knowing expression.

I walked over and pulled her into a tight hug.

" I know what it's like to lose everyone you care about , there used to be more of our group"

She smiled and hugged me tighter before letting go and saying.

" Alright enough sad talk we are going to have a girls night , you can sleep in here tonight"

" What about your boyfriend?" I asked.

" Oh , he can take the couch"

I laughed and started to do her make-up.

I made her eyes look smokey and added a thick layer of eye-liner.

" Perfect totally worrier princess" I said.

She looked in the mirror and squealed.

" Omg I look so grown up , I look hot!"

I laughed and said.

" Now you need clothes to match , want to borrow something of mine?"

" OMG yes , you have some amazing clothes" She said.

" Alright come on" I said grabbing her hand.

We walked down the stairs and out to my car.

She stopped and I looked over at her to see what was wrong. She was starring wide-eyed at my car.

" This - is - your - car" she said slowly .

" Uh yeah"

She jumped and ran to the car pressing herself to the hood.

" I LOVE IT!" She said.

I shook my head and opened the car door reaching into the back and pulling out my black skull duffle bag.

I looked in it and pulled out my black half top and black leggings with a pleated camo skirt to go over top.

" Here" I said passing them to her. "There a little dirty but not too bad"

She grabbed them and looked at the crop top.

" Where's the rest of the shirt?"

I laughed and said.

" Honey , that is the shirt"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the house.

She went into the bathroom to change while I sat on her bed.

" Omg" she said walking out.

I did a once over and almost cried at how much she looked like me.

" You are so beautiful" I said faking tears.

She laughed and said.

" I look sooooo sexy just wait till Jimmy sees me"

I chuckled and said.

" Yeah , the outfits usually get you a lot of guy attention"

" Lets watch a movie" She said.

" Okay , what you got" I said.

She walked over to her movie collection and I followed.

I looked over her movies and saw a bunch of Bible movies and Christian romance.

" Don't tell anyone about this" she said.

I looked at her confused and watched as she pulled a pink panel of the wall and I looked in and saw a collection of movies like.

Twilight.

Ghost Rider.

Shaw Shank Redemption.

I squealed when I saw a movie with the love of my life in it.

In Time.

Justin Timberlake.

_Angels talk ok I've heard quite a lot about him and he sounds dreamy._

I grabbed it and said.

" We are so watching this"

She laughed and said.

" I see we have a Justin Timberlake fan"

I chuckled and said.

" He is the love of my life"

She laughed and said.

"Put it in the remotes next to the bed. I'll go make popcorn"

I smiled and walked over to the DVD player and put in the movie.

I couldn't help but go back to the thought of how this place was a like a safe haven. How It's like the disease doesn't exist here.

I grabbed the remote of the table and brought the movie to the main screen.

Beth walked back in and set the bowl of popcorn on the bed.

We both jumped onto the bed and made ourselves comfortable.

I looked over at my window my mind wondered a bit.

" I wonder if Daryl found her" I said to myself softly.

" Whose Daryl?" Beth asked.

I looked over at her in shock I didn't think I had said it out loud.

I thought for a moment before saying.

" Remember earlier today when we got here , remember the scary looking one with the crossbow?" I said.

" Oh , the cute redneck" she said.

" Yeah , the cute redneck" I said before I could stop myself.

She smiled a little evilly and said.

" Is he your boyfriend?"

I laughed and said.

" I don't really know what we are"

She nodded and said.

" Have you kissed yet?"

I smiled a little.

" Yea maybe it was a small kiss , but it was on the lips" I said.

She jumped up and down excitedly.

" Okay spill I want all the details" She said.

I laughed.

" When I first met Daryl It was back at our old camp , It was night time and I was out in the woods a little ways so I could clear my head. I was singing along to the music on my phone and dancing. And he caught me"

She squealed and signaled for me to continue.

" I said for him to join me in a dance trying to make him uncomfortable to get back at him for catching me dancing , well he stepped up and grabbed my hand. See what I didn't know was he was trying the same thing , he thought I would back down and run if I thought he was going to dance with me. But I didn't and we ended up slow dancing under the stars in the middle of the forest"

She smiled and said.

" That is so romantic"

I laughed and continued my story.

" From then on we just had little fights and things I grew to like him as a good friend and the day we went to the CDC , we met a doctor there it's a long story. Anyway he gave us rooms and food. But that day me and Daryl got into a fight about certain things and well that night he came to my room to apologize and we ended up kissing. It wasn't a long kiss because someone knocked on my door"

"But - it - was - amazing" I said slowly.

" Aww you guys are so perfect" Beth said.

I smiled and looked down.

" Yeah , maybe but it doesn't matter what I feel. I mean we can't be together"

" Why not?" she said.

I sighed and thought long and hard about what I was going to do. I mean what does it matter if she knows I mean I already told her father.

" I'm going to show you something but don't freak out" I said.

She nodded.

I zipped my dress down in the front and pulled it out from my arms sliding it down my stomach so my top half was only covered by my black lacey bra.

" Uh what are you doing?" Beth said.

I held up a finger telling her to be patient.

I concentrated and felt a ripple go down my spine as the black mist twirled around me until my giant black silk wings formed.

She gasped and said.

" You're an angel"

I nodded.

She jumped up and ran and hugged me.

I stumbled back as she jumped on me.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

" I knew if I prayed hard enough that God would send an angel" She said.

I smiled and said.

" Yeah , well I prayed for a friend" I said squeezing her tighter.

She smiled and let me go.

I pulled my dress up and zipped it back up the front.

" So that why you can't be with him?" She asked.

I sighed and said.

" I don't really know I mean , I'm an angel and he's this bad A hunter. I doubt he even feels the same way"

She shook her head and said.

" Koroline you are an angel with sexy clothes and an amazing figure he would be crazy not to love you"

One word from that sentence really stuck with me.

Love.

I laughed and said.

"Thanks , now let's watch this movie"

She agreed and we started the movie.

We snacked and talked till we both passed out.

I woke up to the sun slowly rising through the window.

I sat up and looked next to me. I laughed at the sight of Beth curled up with popcorn in her hair.

I shook her slightly to wake her up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

I smiled and said.

" You look awful"

She laughed and said.

" So do you"

" Come on" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom.

I sat her down on the toilet seat lid and proceeded to pick the popcorn out of her hair.

I laughed when I half filled up the trash can with popcorn.

"There" I said. " All better"

She laughed and I walked into her room and grabbed the make-up tote. I came back in and fixed her eye make-up.

Then proceeded to fix mine. When we looked like we did last night we got up and went downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen and Hershel was sitting at the table reading the Bible. He looked up at us and smiled. His smile dropped when he saw what Beth was wearing.

" Beth what are you wearing?" he asked.

" They're my clothes , sir" I said.

He nodded and said.

" I appreciate you spending time with Beth but please do not dress my daughter like a prostitute"

I fake gasped.

" Hershel , I'm appalled you think I dress like a prostitute"

He tried hard not to smile but his lip tugged up against his will.

I laughed and said.

" Don't worry Hershel , if It's my people you are worried about. Then I can assure you none of us are rapist or killers. And with your permission I would like to show Beth how to use a sword if she ever needed to protect herself"

He looked conflicted for a moment before saying.

" Sure , and Koroline can I have a moment alone with you"

I nodded and said.

" Beth , run to my car and grab my sword. BE VERY CAREFUL with it okay"

She nodded and ran off to get it.

Hershel pointed for me to sit down.

" I figured out what you are" he said.

" Oh , really?" I said.

He nodded.

" Do tell" I said.

"Do not forget to entertain strangers , for by so doing some people hath entertained angels without knowing it." He said.

"Hebrews 13:2" I said smiling.

" You are an angel Koroline" He said.

I nodded and said.

" Yes Sir"

He smiled and said.

" Thank you" he said.

"For what?" I said.

" For coming here" He said and I knew he didn't mean his farm.

I nodded and said.

" I was sent Sir , to right a wrong. And I intend to do just that"

He nodded.

" I would like you to spend some more time with Beth , she seems brighter and happier this morning almost like before her mother died. You have a lot to do with that"

" Yes Sir" I said.

He smiled and said.

" I have told Rick that when his boy is better and when they find this girl that they will have to move on. I would like you to stay"

" All due respect Sir , these are my family. My job is to protect them , I ask you reconsider"

He nodded and said.

" I will think about that Miss?"

I thought for a minute before saying.

" Reed , Miss Reed"

He smiled.

I looked over when the door opened and walked over to Beth to retrieve my sword.

" Let's go" I said.

I put my sword on my back and grabbed Beth's hand. As we walked into camp all the mouths of my people dropped.

I laughed and said.

" Guys this is Beth. Beth that's T-Dogg" I said pointing to T.

" Andrea" I said through gritted teeth pointing at the blond.

I leaned over and whispered in Beth's ear.

" She's a beoootch"

Beth giggled.

I proceeded to point everyone out.

"Lori , Rick , Dale"

" Glenn" I said pointing at Glenn who had an odd glow about him , I looked harder and noticed that his aura had gotten darker.

_Mother of God! He got laid!_

I cleared my throat and went on introducing everyone.

" Shane" I said pointing to him.

I whispered in Beth's ear again.

" Douche bag"

She nodded understanding me.

" Daryl" I said pointing to the hunter.

She smiled and whispered in my ear.

" He is a hottie!"

I blushed and continued.

" And Carol" I said finishing up.

" Yo Kor, looks like you turned Beth into your look - a - like" T-Dogg said.

I laughed and said.

" Yep , were BFFs"

I intertwined my fingers with hers.

" Why don't we go show Jimmy your new look" I said winking at Beth.

She blushed and said.

" Um , okay"

I laughed and pulled her back into the house.

" I thought we were going to train?" She said.

" Be patient grasshopper" I said laughing. " Go show off to your boyfriend and then we will train"

She smiled and walked off.

I sighed and walked back down to camp.

I walked over to my car and grabbed my clothing bag.

I grabbed my cleanest pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank-top that actually covered my stomach. I walked back into the house and went into the bathroom to change.

_Dang it shoes!_

I walked back to my car and grabbed my studded calf boots. I slid them on and threw my heels and dress back into the bag.

I walked over to Lori who was hanging up clothes with Carol.

" Anything I can help with" I said.

Lori looked at me.

" Sure honey , here" she said passing me a basket.

I started hanging up clothes and stopped when I picked up a red flannel with no sleeves.

I stared at the shirt for a while running my fingers across the collar.

" So , what's going on with you and the Daryl?" Lori said

I laughed and said.

" Nothing"

She nodded and said.

" Uh huh" obviously not believing me.

_My whole camp is a bunch of gossips._

I hung the shirt up and laid the basket on the floor.

" I'll be back" I said.

Carol nodded.

I walked over to the farthest tent away from camp.

Daryl's.

I knocked on the side of the tent.

I heard a grunt and took that as a sign to come in.

I walked in the tent and saw Daryl packing up stuff.

" Were you going?" I said.

" Look for tha girl" he said.

I nodded and said.

" Want me to come with?"

" Na I got it" He said.

I nodded and said.

"Thank you"

He looked over at me for the first time since I came in and said.

" For wha?"

" For yesterday , when we got here."

" Ya said thanks already" He said.

" I know" I nodded. " I just wanted to say it again"

" At the CDC did you mean what you said , about me staying?" I said.

He froze.

" Ya I did" He said.

I nodded and walked over next to him. I started helping him pack his stuff.

I helped him for a little while before I froze and dropped what I was holding back on his cot.

He looked over at me.

" There's something I want to do" I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

I leaned up till our lips were almost touching and placed my hands behind his head.

He froze and said.

" Wha tha hell you doing"

" Just shut up" I said and pressed his lips to mine.

He didn't react for a minute and I thought maybe I screwed up.

I was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around my back and started moving his lips against mine.

I turned my head and softly deepened the kiss causing him to growl a little.

The kiss wasn't hot and sweaty.

But it was passionate and sweet.

And everyone thing about it screamed.

Perfect.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER GUYS LIKE I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IT WAS AMAZING TO WRITE AND IM SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING FOR AWHILE I LOST MY MUSE BUT I AM BACK! AND ITS GOING TO GET GOOD! LOVE ALWAYS.**

**HANNAH.**


	16. Chupacabra

**Here we go guys, CHAPTER 16! The chapter that everything is revealed!**

**And more Shane and Koroline spats **** cause I know you guys like them.**

**Another story change instead of Koroline being 153 she's been dead 5 years cause I want her to have been in the new world of technology for a little while. I went back and changed the chapters when she talks about her age and changed it to her being dead for 5!**

**BTW Daryl is going to be more injured when he returns with Sophia's doll the arrow is going to do more damage**

**(Korolines POV)**

I pulled back from the kiss with a smile on my face.

"Be careful out there today , come back to me in one piece" I said.

He nodded.

"Preferably living piece but I'll take what I can get" I joked.

He smirked a little.

I nodded and said.

" I have to get back"

He nodded again.

I walked out of the tent with a huge smile on my face.

I walked back over to Carol and Lori who were still hanging up clothes.

" I'm back" I said picking up what looked like one of Dale's shirts and hanging it up.

I hate domestic work , but I felt bad for Carol.

"Thank you sweetie" Carol said.

I nodded and picked up another shirt.

Lori picked up another shirt and said.

" I can't believe I slept in this morning"

" You must of needed it , you feeling okay?" Carol said.

I looked over and noticed that she was pale.

_Huh , how did I not notice that earlier._

I walked over to her and said.

"Lori?"

She looked over at me and said.

"Yeah?"

I put my hand on her forehead.

My eyes widened.

Little tip about Angels that you already know , we can take power from the elements.

Air.

Fire.

Water.

The human body is like 60% water , if I remember my school days correctly.

My eyes widened at the extra sense of power radiating off Lori.

Instantly my eyes went to her stomach.

Her eyes widened in fear of being caught.

"You okay Kor?" Carol's soft voice brought me back to reality.

I cleared my throat and said.

"Uh , yeah , I just think that Lori might have a fever and should get some Benadryl from Hershel" I covered for her.

She sighed in relief.

I sent her a look that said.

' _This isn't over'_

" I had an idea I wanted to run by you" Carol said.

" What's that?" Lori asked.

" That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking , I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we could all pitch in and cook diner for Hershel's family tonight"

We waited for a second till she spoke up again.

" I'm kind of trying to do things to keep my mind occupied"

I felt a pang of regret and sadness.

My morning had started of great and now I just feel guilty.

Why do I deserve to be happy? When Sophia is out there possibly cold and starving.

I clipped up the shirt I was holding and walked away to be on my own.

I walked across camp to the house , I almost made it there when I was stopped by Shane.

_Here we go_….

" And just where were you yesterday miss ' Too good to work '"

I sighed and said.

" I have proven myself many times to this camp Shane , so don't think just cause I didn't help Lori with the dishes yesterday , that I don't work. Yesterday I was having a day to think about some things and change my view on a few things" technically that was true. Just a little different then how it sounds. I did think about things , I thought about me and Daryl. I definitely changed my view on our relationship.

I laughed a little to myself thinking about how me 'changing my view' had a lot to do with his lips.

He scoffed and said.

" Oh , please the only things you do are pick fights and dress like a whore"

My blood boiled.

Anger is every Angel's weakness.

Let's just say I have more of a problem with it then others.

Something snapped inside of me.

I walked closer to Shane and got in his face.

" You do not take that tone with an Angel or God forbid call Him/Her a name. You are walking a fine line there Shane , I'll beat the fear of God into you boy" I spat.

He took a menacing step closer till we were nose to nose.

_Did I ever mention that I was tall?_

I pulled my sword and set it at the base of his throat.

" Don't think I won't" I said my voice taking a dark tone.

He glared and stepped back.

"Watch you back" he said.

My voice went another octave darker as I said.

" No , I would watch yours Shane. I know things , and I just so happen to be bad at keeping secrets"

His eyes widened a little before narrowing in anger.

He scoffed and walked away.

I walked into the house and went on the hunt for my blond friend again.

No longer wanting to be alone.

I walked up to her room and opened the door. I walked in and my eyes widened at seeing Beth and Jimmy making out on top of each other on the bed.

I smirked.

She was yet to see me.

" I take it he likes the new look" I said causing Beth to gasp and fall off the bed.

I bent over laughing as she picked herself up.

"Koroline!" She squeaked.

I straightened up and chuckled a little more as she tried to fix her shirt and hide the fact her cheeks were 50 shades of red.

" What did you need?" she said.

" I wanted to talk" I said. " Again"

"Oh" She said and proceeded to kick her boyfriend out of her room.

_Great girlfriend skills.._

We walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Sorry" She said.

"For?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"For that" She said pointing to the door and the bed.

" Oh , don't worry about it. I was doing the same thing" I said.

Her eyes widened and she squealed.

" What! Who?" She said.

"Who do you think Beth? Daryl! What you think I kiss everyone in camp" I said joking.

" No , I just thought you were conflicted about you and Daryl. I mean what changed your mind? What were you thinking?" She said happily.

I sighed and said.

" I was thinking that he may be dead tomorrow"

She sighed and said.

" Well , how was it?"

I smiled thinking about the kiss.

" It felt like everything in the world didn't matter , the disease , the end of the world , everything. It felt like all the fireworks that they have on the fourth of July were exploding inside me. I couldn't help but think , why haven't I been doing this the whole time. It just felt so right you know? They say that when it's real you can't walk away and the only thing I could think of was he could die and never know how I felt , I couldn't walk away without doing something about that"

She nodded and said.

" Do you love him?"

I sighed and said.

" I'll let you know when I can answer that myself"

She nodded.

" Alright , thank you for the girl talk but I have a girl to find" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

" Kor" she called me.

I turned around.

" If you ever need to talk , don't hesitate to come find me" She said.

I smiled and said.

" I wouldn't dream of it"

I walked downstairs and out the door.

I walked over to camp to see everyone around a truck hood with a map on it.

I walked up as Jimmy said.

" I would like to help"

Rick looked at him and said.

"Does Hershel know about that?"

" Yeah , I mean he said to ask you so" Jimmy said.

_He is totally lying_..

I thought.

Rick nodded and said.

"Alright thanks"

Well Rick believed him.

" Alright everyone gets new search grids , if Sophia went as far as that farmhouse Daryl found she could have gone farther south" Rick said.

_Wait what farmhouse?_

" What Daryl found yesterday doesn't scream Sophia to me , anyone could of been held up in that farmhouse" Shane said.

_What farmhouse!_

" Anyone includes her right?" Andrea said.

" Hold up" I said cutting everyone off and speaking up.

" What farmhouse?" I said.

" Oh , while you were playing dress up with the farmer's daughter yesterday , Daryl found an abandoned farmhouse he seems to think Sophia was in" Shane spat.

I looked over at Daryl and said.

"Logical answer please"

He smirked and said.

" I foun a house , out in a field. There was a new opened can a food in tha trash an a small bed made in a pantry but whoever slept in tha pantry couldn't have been mor than ya big" he said pointing to his waist.

I nodded.

" I'm already packed an ready to go so I'm a borrow a horse head up to this ridge right here. Get a bird's eye view of tha whole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her." Daryl said.

" Good idea , maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too" T-Dogg said.

" Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

Dale walked over with the gun bag and said.

" First night in camp , Daryl tells us that this whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and saw a chupacabra"

Jimmy started laughing.

" What ya braying at jackass" Daryl said.

" So , you believe in a blood sucking dog" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged and said.

" Ya believe in tha dead walkin around"

" No , Daryl's right" I said.

They all looked at me.

" Chupacabra's are real" I said. " Just completely blown out of proportion , there just like a bigger version of a wolf but native and Indian folk tales have blown it into something it's not. People get attacked and they blame the chupacabra cause its some blood - sucking demon but it's just like any other animal , it attacks if it feels threatened. Must people who get attacked have probably stumbled upon a den with babies and the mother felt it her duty to protect them"

Daryl smirked.

" Thank you Kor for that delightful info" Dale said laughing.

" What , if you're going to laugh at someone you should at least know what your laughing at"

Jimmy reached for the gun that was laying on the hood of the truck.

" Whoa" Rick said putting his hand on the gun.

" Ever fire one before?" Rick asked.

" Well if I'm going out I want one" Jimmy said.

" Yea an people in Hell want slurpies" Daryl said.

" For now he can come with us" Andrea said.

" He's yours to babysit then" Shane said.

I scoffed and said.

" We'll I'm going to get ready"

I walked over to my car.

I pulled an empty black book bag out of the trunk that I had grabbed on the highway.

I walked over to the RV and grabbed 2 water bottles and a can of beans to take with me on the search.

I also grabbed a flashlight and a blanket just in case.

I zipped up my bag and walked over to Rick and Shane.

" I'm ready to go" I said making sure I could still get to my Katana with my backpack on.

" Alright let's go" Rick said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been walking for a little while and no one said a word.

Shane was nailing a red rag to a tree.

" You remember the name of the waitress at the dairy queen when we were in high school" Rick said.

Shane didn't say anything.

We started walking again and Rick said.

" I know you Shane , well enough to know that there is only one sure fire way of engaging you in a conversation. And that is to start asking you about girls you did in high school. I don't want to but I'm willing to if that's what it takes"

"Mary-Anne" Shane said. " I told you about her?"

" In excruciating detail" Rick said.

"Excruciating my ass , you used to live for those details back in the day" Shane said.

" Yeah I was impressionable , and I may have been living through you" Rick said.

" Why would you , my impressive list of accomplishments. An artist in its prime. Shane said sarcastically.

" A prodigy" Shane said saying the word wrong.

" You mean prodigy" Rick said

" Maybe , prodigy what you call a high school stud who bangs 30 year olds on the regular?" Shane asked.

" Lovely" I muttered.

" What 30 year old were you banging in high school?" Rick asked amused.

" P-E teacher" Shane said.

" Mr. Daniel?" Rick said.

I laughed.

Shane glared at me and said.

" Mrs. Kelly"

" The girls volley bowl coach , wasn't she married" Rick said laughing.

" Come on" Shane said.

" You know what I just remembered , why I never asked you about this stuff" Rick said.

"Why don't we talk about your high school love life then huh?" Shane said.

" That is a short convocation it may be already over" Rick said.

" It was Holly right? Nope that was me too" Shane said. " Then there was Shelia that was the one you lied to me about"

" I never lied to you about Shelia , I just got mixed up about what the bases meant"

" We'll just so you know a home run is like uh uh uh" he said banging on his gun. " That's intercourse"

" I realize that now"

" What you did was more of a ground rule double"

" I'm aware of the judge's ruling" Rick said.

" Oh god" I said rubbing my head at the oncoming headache I could feel happening.

" What?" rick asked me with a smile on his face.

" Can we not talk about how many girls you deflowered in high school?"

" Deflowered?" Rick laughed.

" Alright , let's talk about your high school love life then Kor" Shane said.

" Oh, that's a very short conversation maybe even shorter then Ricks" I said.

" Oh , come on" Rick said.

" Fine , umm I think 3 boyfriends. Kevin , Jake , and Zack" I said.

" And what happened?" Rick asked.

" Kevin broke up with me cause I wouldn't sleep with him , Jake turned out to be gay , and Zack was a cheater. They were all douche bags"

" That sucks" Rick said.

" Yeah , but I got my revenge on Zack and Kevin. I left Jake alone cause he was getting tortured enough at school and at home. He got kicked out of his own house and his parents disowned him"

" What did you do to the other 2?" Rick asked.

I laughed.

" For Kevin I put him on the online sex offenders list and spread a rumor that he had chlamydia , not one girl would sleep with him after that"

" Oooh" Rick said.

" And for Zack , I had something special for him. I snuck into his house and planted a webcam in his room , I sent the tapes I had of him cheating to his new girlfriend. Turns out one of the girls he slept with was his girlfriend's mom. After the rumors spread of what I did to them , no one asked me out anymore"

" Wow" Rick said.

" Yeah , so not the best high school love life"

Shane sighed and said.

" We shouldn't be talking about that stuff"

" You asked buddy" I said.

" That life is gone and everyone in it , Mrs Kelly , Mary-Anne , Jake , Zack everybody. It's like were old folk all the people in our stories are dead"

" We can't just forget them" Rick said.

" No we can't but it's hard enough accepting what's happened without digging up the past , it's like nostalgia like a drug keeps you from seeing things the way they are , and that's dangerous when you got people depending on you"

" You think I don't know that" Rick said.

" I don't know , what are we doing?" Shane said stopping.

We all came to a stop and stood around in a circle.

" We got everyone able body at our disposal out here looking for a girl we all know is likely dead" Shane said.

" Are you saying we should abandon the search" Rick said.

I could feel the blood start to warm in my veins.

" That's not my call is it" Shane said.

" I'm asking , I'm asking" Rick said.

" It's survival Rick , it means making hard decisions. But you got this knack you spread us thinner and thinner , I'm trying to save lives and you're out saving cats from trees"

I saw red.

" You think Sophia is just a cat in a tree!" I said.

" Don't do that , don't twist my words" He said to me.

" How many times did we get called out for a missing child , after 72 hours you're looking for a body and that was before. I mean you honestly think we're going to just find Sophia alive" Shane said.

" Are you that sure we won't?" Rick said.

" We being completely honest?" Shane said.

" Oh , I'm counting on you to be"

" It's math man , Sophia she only matters to the degree that she doesn't drag the rest of us down"

Rick sneered.

Shane laughed. " I thought you wanted honesty"

_Lord forgive me for I'm about to say a cuss word.  
_I prayed.

I reared back and punched Shane as hard as I could in the face.

He fell to the ground with blood on his face.

" You take your honesty , and shove it up your no good ass" I spat and walked away.

_Lord forgive me._

I prayed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out for about half an hour till the tree line broke and the farm came into view.

I walked through the fields and up to camp.

I saw Lori walking with a bucket of water and walked over to her.

" Mind your own business Koroline" She said.

" No , Lori you're pregnant"

She stopped and turned towards me.

" You can't tell anybody , okay"

I nodded and looked behind her to see Shane and Rick coming back the same way I did.

" Is it Rick's?" I asked.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

" How c-could you even ask that , of course it's Rick's"

" Is – It – Rick's?" I asked slowly.

She sighed and looked like she was about to cry.

" I don't know"

I nodded and said.

" Well for everyone's sake , let's hope to God it comes out looking like Rick" I sneered before walking away.

_To say I was mad is an understatement , Rick is like a big brother to me and for her to do that. For one he wasn't even cold in the ground yet and she jumped into bed with Shane. And two she wasn't married to Shane so like she broke 2 or 3 rules in my book and another thing is how could Shane do that , Rick was supposed to be his best friend and for him to sleep with his wife._

I walked up to the house and saw Beth sitting on the porch.

" Hey" I said.

She jumped up and ran over to me.

" Guess what!?" She said.

" What?" I said.

" My dad said you could move your things into the spare bedroom , so you don't have to sleep in your car anymore"

" Are you serious!" I said.

" Yep!" She squealed.

_The idea of hot water and a bed for however long we stay here made my day a little better._

" Go get your stuff" Beth said.

" Okay I'll be right back"

I walked over to my car and grabbed my skull duffle bag and my camouflage sleeping bag.

" Where you going girl" T-Dogg called me.

I turned to him and said.

" Hershel has invited me to stay in the spare bedroom in the house"

" Are you serious!" Andrea said from on top the RV

" Yep , Beth just told me"

" Why do you get to stay in the house" Andrea spat.

" I'm an Angel , Andrea. He is a man of God of course he is going to be a little bit more welcoming to me then you guys" I said calmly.

" Of course the Angel gets papered" Andrea said.

" Not just me" I said. " Hey T-Dogg , you want to split the room with me?"

" Hell yeah girly" T-Dogg said smiling smugly at Andrea.

Andrea glared at me and T-Dogg as he went and got his stuff.

T-Dogg grabbed his stuff and followed me into the house. We went into the spare bedroom that was two doors down from Beth.

The room was white with a double bed and a small couch next to an oak dresser.

" I'll take the couch" I said setting my stuff on the sofa.

He set his bags on the bed and said.

" You know you're really something else Kor"

I sat down next to him and said.

" How so"

" I don't know , but when I pictured Angel's I never expected them to be so - " he trailed off.

" Crazy , blunt , angry" I said listing all the things about myself that I hated.

He looked over at me and said.

" Human"

I looked up at him and said.

"What?"

" You're like this amazing girl Kor , your so down to earth and you have a temper that even frightened the Dixons , hell you're a badass with a sword. We are really lucky to have you with us"

I smiled and hugged T.

" Thanks" I said.

" Your welcome"

I smiled and got up.

" Now come on , we got work to do. I don't want to make queen Andrea mad" I said smirking.

"Wouldn't want that" he said sarcastically.

I laughed and we walked out of the house.

I walked down to camp and opened my car door.

I pulled the lever on the trunk hatch and walked to the back of my car. I leaned in and grabbed my gun cleaning kit for the machine gun bolted to the top of the car.

I remembered that I never cleaned it after using it in Atlanta.

I hopped up on top the car and pulled the stuff with me.

I pulled up the bullet chamber and cleaned it first. Then the rest of the gun.

" Girl , how did you get that gun , much less bolt it to your car" T asked.

I looked up from my cleaning and said.

" I raided an army base when I got to earth , there was nothing left all the soldiers were dead. This was bolted to an hum V I looked around and eventually found the parts to take it off. Once I got it off I bolted the bracket that holds it on to my car and attached the gun. Easy"

He scoffed with a smile on his face and muttered. " You are something else girl"

I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Daryl's POV)**

I turned my head to the side to see a blurry figure walking towards me. I tried opening my eyes wider but every time I did it sent a shot of pain into my head.

I tried focusing harder but couldn't figure out who was standing over me , till the person spoke.

"Why don't ya pull tha arrow out dummy , ya can bind ya wound better"

A small smile came upon my face as I recognized the voice.

"Merle" I said.

He laughed and said. " What's going on here , you takin a siesta or somethin?"

"Shitty day bro" I said.

"Want me to get ya a pillow , maybe rub ya feet"

" Screw you" I said.

" You're tha one screwed from tha looks of it , all them years I spent tryin ta make a man out of ya. This what I get. Look at ya , ya going to die out here little brother. And for what?"

"Girl , they lost a little girl" I said.

" What you got a thing for little girls now?"

" Shut up" I muttered.

" No , no ya into that fine piece of ass back at camp , what was her name? Caroline?"

" Koroline" I said getting dizzy.

" Yeah , wish I would have gotten to lay that hoe , oh excuse me angel before I left"

" Don't call her that" I said.

" What she ya bitch now?"

" She ain't like that"

" Aww , look at ya. You love her or somethin little brother?"

I didn't really know how to answer that so I just grunted.

" Mmm , you really think she cares about ya little brother? She's probably hookin up with that chink and every guy in camp behind ya back"

" She wouldn't" I growled.

"She don't care about ya little brother , she's probably just lookin for a good lay"

" No , we haven't" I muttered my eyes falling closed.

" You mean to tell me little brother , that she has been in tha camp for what? Two months maybe more and ya haven't tapped that"

I didn't say anything.

" Well , I thought I made a man out of ya little brother , guess I was wrong" he said.

I growled.

" Alright touchy subject" he said sarcastically. " So why you out lookin for this girl , I noticed you ain't out lookin for old Merle no more"

" I tried like hell to find you bro" I said.

" Like hell ya did , ya split let out first chance ya got"

" You let out , all ya had to do was wait. We went back for ya. Rick and I we did right by ya"

" This tha same Rick that cuffed me to tha roof top in tha first place , forced me to cut off my own hand. That who we talking about? What you his bitch now?"

" I ain't nobody's bitch" I said.

" What ya playing house with a bunch of pansy asses and democrats. Ya ain't nothing but a freak to them , redneck trash. One day they gonna scrape ya off their heels like ya was dog shit. Especially that Koroline whore she's gonna take what she wants and then throw ya in the dirt like ya was nothing"

I closed my eyes and let some of the darkness fade in.

" Hey" Merle slapped my chest.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

" They ain't ya kin , ya blood. Ya listen to me , ain't nobody gonna care about you 'sept me little brother"

He stood up and started kicking my boot.

"Come on , get up off ya feet before I have to kick ya teeth in" he said.

I faded in and out till I felt something ripping at my boot.

I opened my eyes to see a walker trying to chew through my boot.

I gasped and tried to crawl back from it. I kicked it in the face and crawled over grabbing a stick and beating it's face in.

I killed it and another walker came around the corner.

I grabbed my crossbow and pulled the arrow out of my side with extreme difficulty I muffled a scream and pulled the string up , docking the arrow in place. I lifted up the crossbow as the walker reached arm's length of me. I fired and hit the walker right between the eyes.

I laid my head back and let the darkness take me for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( Koroline's POV)**

I placed the gun cleaning kit back in the trunk and shut it.

Dale walked over and looked at Andrea on top the RV and said.

" What's with the Annie Oakley routine?"

" I'm tired of doing laundry Dale , I want to keep the camp safe. That okay with you?" She spat.

He frowned and walked in the RV.

" You know what Andrea I get that your upset cause Amy chose suicide. But you don't have to take it out on the entire came , it was Amy's choice. We all lost people so just move on" I said.

She opened her mouth to say something when movement caught her eye.

I watched as she put the binoculars to her eyes and then stood up.

"Walker! Walker!" She said.

" Just the one?" Rick asked.

" I bet I can get him from here" Andrea said.

" No" I said.

" No" Rick said.

" Put the gun down" Rick said.

" You best let us handle this" Shane said.

"Hold up ,Hershel wants to deal with walkers" Rick said.

" What for man , we got it covered" Shane said.

I ran out in the field with the guys. My heart stopped when we saw the walker.

Rick held his gun up.

" Is that Daryl?" T asked.

My breath got caught in my throat.

" Bout time you pointed that thing at ma head' you gonna pull tha trigger or what?" Daryl said.

I sheathed my sword and smiled a little.

We all let out a breath of relief. Rick lowered his gun as a shot rang out.

" NO!" I screamed as Daryl fell to the ground.

We all looked back at Andrea and Rick held his hands up screaming. I didn't hear anything they were saying I could only hear the blood pumping in my ears. They picked Daryl up and he muttered something before they carried him into the farm house.

I looked over at Andrea and the anger took over.

"Andrea!" I screamed.

Andrea looked over at me with wide and fearful eyes.

" You have 3 seconds to run , because if I catch you are dead!" I said.

She took off running and I ran after her.

I heard people yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I tackled her to the ground and flipped her on her back.

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry" She said.

I punched her in the face.

A slight shock of pain went through my fist but I punched her again.

I pulled my fist back and looked at her face.

There was blood coming from where I split her lip and she had a black eye forming.

I stood up and brushed down my shirt as T-Dogg came and grabbed me around the waist.

" Calm down , baby girl. He's going to be fine Hershel is with him" T whispered in my ear.

I nodded and took a deep breath as Dale pulled Andrea away.

T let me go and I ran up to the farm house

I walked into the room he was in and saw that Hershel had cut his shirt to see his wound. I let my eyes wonder a bit over his chest , he had a lot of scars across his chest. To me scars meant you survived something they weren't a sign of weakness they were a sign of strength but being an angel and healing I never had a scar.

Hershel looked at the hole in his side and said.

" It looks like an arrow impaled his side but it didn't go through clean. He ripped some muscle and he might have some internal bleeding but I don't have the stuff to fix him"

" We could make a town run" Rick said.

" He might not make it that long" Hershel said.

_I could try healing him, that's what Angels do right they heal!_

I thought.

I stepped up and said.

" Let me do something"

" What could you do" Shane sneered.

" Nothing if you guys are in here I want you two out , Hershel can you get me two bowls of water" I said calmly.

They just looked at each other before doing what I asked.

I got on the bed and straddled Daryl's waist. Hershel set the bowls of water on either side of Daryl's head.

I wet my hands and set them on his chest.

**( Hershels POV)**

I watched as she started muttering words I only made out a few.

Spirit.

Fire.

Earth.

I watched as her body shook and black mist started to twirl around her , she started crying and to my shock she was crying blood.

I remembered reading about this , she was giving him some of her power. I heard that it could do many things to the human body , maybe it could heal him.

I walked out to the door and called for rick.

**( Ricks POV)**

I heard Hershel call for me and I walked in to see Koroline sitting on Daryl's waist muttering something and crying blood as her body shook with rage.

" Koroline stop!" I said.

She just kept going and raised her voice so we could hear what she was saying.

" I CALL APON YOU , GOD OF WIND , GOD OF FIRE , GOD OF SPIRIT , GOD OF THE EARTH!"

I watched as the bowls of water suddenly lit on fire and started burning the water.

She stuck her hands in the fire and picked it up.

She opened her hands as the fire burned in them and placed them on Daryl's chest.

" NO!" SHE SCREAMED.

" DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled.

We watched as her body shook with another ripple and her wings formed.

**( Korolines POV)**

" PLEASE!" I yelled when I realized it wasn't working.

God wasn't giving me the power to save him.

" I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

I relaxed as I felt some of the power leave me and flow into him.

Daryl sat up and took a gasp of breath…..

I knew something from that moment on.

I was an Angel

Daryl Dixon was human.

And I was uncontrollably and undeniable in love with him.

I watched as Daryl took another breath before I felt dizzy. I looked him in the eye and smiled before my eyes rolled in the back of my head and all I saw was darkness..

**I hope you guys don't think it was rushed but I have read other stories where they say I love you on like chapter 5 so I hope I built their relationship up enough for it and I hoped you liked this chapter it was amazing for me to write.**

**Did Daryl hear what she said? **

**Does he feel the same way?**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Heaven and hell. ;)**


	17. Heart-Ache

**Here it is guys one of my favorite episodes to write , we find out many things ;) I love you guys , my little angels ;)**

**The song Koroline sings is , Echo by Jason Walker.. **

**appropriate name right ;)**

I woke up to the sound of voices , I turned my head a little and could make out what the voices said.

" I found it , washed up ta tha creek bed there , she must hav dropped it crossin somewhere or somethin"

_Daryl!_

He was alive , it worked.

" This cuts the grid almost in half"

_That was Rick.._

" Ya your welcome" Daryl said sarcastically.

" Seems to me that Koroline is the one that both of us should be thanking" Rick said.

They were talking about me? After an awkward silence I heard another voice.

"Any idea where my horse went?"

_Hershel._

_God I didn't think I would ever be so happy to hear that old man's voice._

I slowly opened my eyes and winced when the sunlight hit them.

" Ya mean tha one that almost killed me , if it's smart it left tha country" Daryl said.

" We call that one Nelly , as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you she would throw you , if you would have bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long" Hershel said.

" Well , you could probably thank me for that" I said , my voice came out rough and scratchy probably due to not using it. I wonder how long I had been asleep.

I chuckled but it turned into a cough as Rick and Hershel rushed to my side.

" Koroline!" Rick said.

" Shh Rick" I said patting him on the cheek. " No need to yell I'm right here" I said.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I gasped in surprise and chuckled. He pulled back.

" Don't ever scare us like that again , you hear me" He said adopting back to his '_Leader_' voice.

" Yes , dad" I said smiling.

He chuckled.

I looked over at Daryl to see he was staring at me with a weird expression.

" You alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

" Yeah thanks to you" Rick said.

" Hershel said you did some power spell that healed him , he would be dead if you hadn't" Rick said.

I turned to Hershel with a slight smirk and said.

"Studying up on me I see"

He cleared his throat and said.

" I – uh read it a while back"

I laughed and said.

" Don't worry , if there was a supernatural creature living in my house , I would study up too"

I smiled and looked at Rick who had a small smile on his face and his cheeks were red from obviously trying not to laugh.

" What did I miss?" I said.

" Not much , you have only been out for a couple of hours. The girls cooked dinner for everybody if Hershel says you are alright to walk , you can come down and eat dinner with us" Rick said.

" Uh , yeah" I said looking over at Daryl.

" You should be fine , I'm not sure what the healing process is for Angel's or for that matter what happened? So?" Hershel said.

I stretched my legs and stood up.

" Yeah , I should be fine" I said.

Rick nodded and walked out the door.

I looked down and noticed I was in a night gown.

_Oh , this thing is horrible , it needs black and leather. And just shorten it._

I thought.

I looked over at Hershel and asked.

" Who changed my clothes?"

" Beth did , she thought you might want to be more comfortable"

" Oh" I said.

I walked to the bathroom and noticed that my duffel bag was already there. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and my black lace half top that had the zipper on the front and put them on , followed by my ankle boots.

I pulled on my leather jacket and walked out of the bathroom with the night gown in my hand.

I handed it to Hershel and he said a small thank you and left the room.

" Thank ya" Daryl said.

" For what?" I said.

" What ya did" he mumbled.

" Oh , yeah. Your welcome"

I smiled and stepped out of the room. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room , where everybody was being seated at the large table and the smaller round table next to it.

I sat next to Beth who sat at the small round table with: Maggie , Glen , and Jimmy.

We all started eating and for a while the only thing you heard was the metal sound of the forks hitting the plates.

" I didn't know you had a tattoo" Beth said.

I looked over at her and realized she was talking to me.

" You have a tattoo?" Glenn asked.

" Uh , yeah." I said.

I had forgotten about the snake tattooed across my left hip bone.

" What is it?" Glenn asked.

" It's a snake" I said.

" How come we haven't seen it , I mean where is it?" Carol asked.

" It's across my hip" I said standing up and pulling my jeans down till you could see my whole hip bone.

Across my hip there was a beautiful black and blue snake and the scales looked like they reflected like diamonds.

" Does it stand for something?" Rick asked.

" Uh , yeah it does" I said sitting back down.

" Well , what does it stand for?" Glenn asked.

" It's stupid" I said.

" Oh , come on. Tell us" Lori said.

" Okay , but you cannot laugh" I said.

They nodded.

" When I was a kid , I had this super curly hair. My mom never could do anything with it. It wasn't the nice curls It was these huge frizzy balls of mess , that would create these huge tangles and my mom would practically have to rip my hair out to brush it. Anyway I hated it , and I got picked on a lot for it , so my mom when I would go to bed. Would tell me these stories that I was a descendent of the Greek God Medusa , because my hair was as unruling as a snake. I loved the stories so much , so when I moved out at 18 I got a the tattoo. Little did I know at the time that just one year later , it would be the only thing I have left of my mom and my old life"

" Wow" Glenn said.

" Yeah"

" It's not exactly as uplifting as it used to be" I said referring to what it stood for now.

I received a few sympathetic looks and Beth hugged me before we went back to eating dinner in silence.

Glenn turned in his seat and said.

" Does anyone know how to play guitar , Dale found a cool one on the highway"

I raised my hand as Patricia said.

" Otis did"

I slowly lowered my hand as we all went back to the awkward silence.

I leaned forward and whispered to Glenn.

" I know how to play"

He nodded with a smile.

I leaned back in my seat and continued to eat the rest of the food on my plate when I heard a small sound. I looked over and saw that Glenn was writing something down on a piece of paper , I watched as he passed it back to Maggie and raised an eyebrow.

He looked over at me and mimicked the motion of 'shush' by putting a finger to his mouth.

I nodded and he smiled.

I looked over and noticed that I wasn't the only one to hear the sound and that Hershel was watching Glenn.

I leaned up and whispered.

" I think daddy is catching on to your little indiscretion"

Glenn's face paled and he looked behind him at Hershel. He saw the glare that Hershel was sending his way and swallowed loudly causing me to chuckle.

I watched as Carol got up from the table and grabbed a tray of food.

" Are you taking that to Daryl?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah"

"Umm, let me do it" I said walking over to her.

" Oh , that's alright. I'm sure he would rather me bring it to him"

I felt the anger start coming back and I did all I could to push it back down.

_Not a good time to lose your cool._

_But , where the hell did that come from , he would rather her do it? Excuse me but did you do anything when he was dying , I don't think so!_

I plastered a smile on my face and said.

" Oh , I'm sure he would 'much' rather have me do it" I said putting a lot of emphasis on much.

I smirked and grabbed the tray.

I turned and walked away , leaving a very stunned group behind. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door that I had been in a hour before.

I heard a grunt and opened the door. Daryl turned and watched me as I came into the door. I set the tray on the night stand and said.

" I figured you would be hungry"

He nodded.

I smiled.

I handed him the plate and sat at the end of the bed. I looked over at the wall across the room and saw the guitar that Glenn was talking about at dinner , leaning against it. I walked over and picked it up. I sat back on the bed and set the guitar on my lap.

" Ya play?" Daryl asked.

I smiled and nodded.

" I sing too , if you don't care can I sing a song? It's gloomy as heck in here" I said with a small laugh.

" Go ahead" He said.

I smiled and placed my fingers on the correct strings to start the song. I strummed the soft sound bounced around the room.

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

My voice carried around the room , I smiled at the last lyric and how it fit so well with the world now.

I strummed louder as I sang the chorus.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

I sung , putting as much emotion into it as I could , the song fit well with everything going on and I couldn't help the fact my eyes got tears in them.

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

I strummed softer as the song started to end..

Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

I heard clapping and I lifted my head up to see that I had left the door open and that the group was listening to me sing.

I blushed and looked down , I set the guitar next to the bed and got up.

Glenn came over and said.

" Wow , you said you could play Kor , not that you could be in your own band"

I laughed.

Everybody slowly walked back to the kitchen and I noticed that Carol was glaring a bit at me but in a second it was gone and she was smiling. She walked back into the kitchen with the others and it was just me and Daryl.

" Ya good" Daryl said.

I smiled and bit my lip.

" Thanks" I said looking down.

He sat up against the head board , I looked over at him and couldn't help but relive the moments in my head when I thought he was dead.

I scooted up next to him and looked over at him.

" I thought I lost you" I whispered.

" Ya didn't" He said.

I nodded.

" What if it hadn't of worked , it almost didn't. I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

" Ya won't" He said sternly.

" I really hope you're right"

He looked over at me and I stared into his eyes.

I grabbed the back of his head and smashed my lips against his , he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I smirked against his lips and he gripped my hips harder. I turned my head and deepened the kiss causing him to growl. I pulled back and we both were breathing heavy.

I licked my lips and said.

"I have to go to bed , I'm sure Beth is wondering where I am"

He nodded. I stood up and fixed my jacket. I walked over to the door and pulled it open , I looked behind me and sent him one last smile before walking out and shutting the door.

I walked downstairs with a smile on my face and saw that everyone besides Beth and Maggie had left. I walked over to Beth and helped her put the dishes away. She looked over at me and said.

" Why are you all smiley?"

I blushed and said.

" I'll tell you later"

She nodded.

" You can sleep in my room tonight , let T-Dogg have the room to himself" She said.

I smiled and said.

" Perfect"

I walked back up to the upstairs bathroom and grabbed my duffel bag , that was still in there. I walked to Beth's room and laid it on the bed , I opened it up and pulled out a black tank - top and camouflage jean short - shorts to wear to bed.

I changed clothes and put my day clothes back in the bag. I need to remind myself to wash my clothes tomorrow.

I threw the bag on the floor and crawled into the bed , I fixed the blankets as Beth came in. She changed into her sleep clothes and crawled in next to me.

" So spill" she squealed.

" I kissed Daryl , again"

She squealed again.

" Was it as good as the first time?" She asked.

I sighed and said. " Better"

She smiled and said. " So , have you figured out the other thing yet?"

" You mean do I love him?"

She nodded.

I sat for a while and decided if I want to tell her or not but she was the closest thing to a best-friend I had now so..

" I'm in love with him" I said.

She screamed , like actually screamed.

I slapped my hands over her mouth and said.

" Shhhh shh , you trying to bring everyone in here"

She shook her head no and I let go of her mouth. She looked over at me and said.

" Have you told him?"

I was dreading that question.

" No"

" Why not?"

" Cause I'm a coward and I'm afraid he won't feel the same. Mostly is there are things that he doesn't know about , things that would get in the way even if he did feel the same. I would do it but it's something that he has to be 100% in love with me , cause once I do. I can never take it back"

She looked at me like I had grown another head.

I sighed and said. " There's a rule , that if an Angel falls in love with a human , that we can be human again. So they could be together"

" That's great!" She said.

" No , it's not. I'm not giving up my wings if he just likes me. I mean it's happened before with other Angels , they gave up their wings and the guys dumped them in a week or two"

" Oh"

" If I give up my wings , it's going to be cause he wants to spend the rest of his life with me"

She nodded.

" Love is an Angel's greatest weakness , because we can't chose who we love and that can make you stronger or that love can cripple you till there's nothing left. That's why I haven't told him" I said.

" I get it" She said.

I smiled and laid down.

_Tomorrow is a whole nother day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to the sound of roosters crowing.

_God , I miss my farm._

I rolled out of bed , I decided to just wear my tank top and jean shorts because the rest of my clothes are dirty. I grabbed my duffel back and my sword , I walked out of the house and down to camp. I threw my sword over my back and went to talk to Lori , I looked around camp and didn't see her anywhere.

I walked over to Carol.

" Carol , have you seen Lori?" I asked.

" She's feeding the chickens with Carl dear"

" Thanks" I said.

_I can't believe what she said yesterday , I mean she was acting like she didn't say anything and that we were just great friends. I mean come on! What was that whole ' I'm sure he would want me to bring it to him' thing? Huh? Does she like him?  
_

I walked over to the chicken coop and heard some of the discussion that Carl and Lori were having.

" Yeah , punk. You see my house around here? House wife" She said laughing.

I walked up as Carl said.

" They don't have a mother" I saw that he was looking at a group of black baby chicks that didn't have a mother around.

" Maybe she is somewhere else" Lori said.

_Oh , please Lori don't sugar coat it , she probably got eaten by walkers! Or us!_

_Bummer!_

"Maybe she got eaten" Carl said.

_Maybe this kid is smarter than I thought._

Lori looked speech less so I intervened.

" Everything is food for something else , right Carl. It's the circle of life"

" Like the lion king?" Carl asked.

I smiled and said.

"Yeah , like the lion king"

He laughed and went back to feeding the chickens. I walked over to Lori and sat next to her.

She put an arm around me and whispered a thank you.

" Hey , can you ask Carol to wash my clothes for me?" I asked.

" Why don't you ask her?" Lori asked.

" Cause me and Carol aren't exactly buddies right now"

" Sure sweat pea" She said.

I smiled.

_Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. hmm , people are turning out to be a barrel of surprises today._

_Still doesn't change what she did to Rick!_

_Maybe she was lonely , she just lost her husband._

_Doesn't change what she did!_

_What the hell! Am I arguing with myself?_

_And losing!_

My inter battle was pushed aside when I saw Patricia go into the chicken cook and grab a chicken.

I followed her into a small barn behind the coop and saw a bunch of metal hooks and things hanging around.

_Eww , slaughter house._

She broke the chickens leg and I was about to leave when she put it into a flour sack , I caught a glimpse of what was inside the bag and saw at least 6 other chickens in there with crooked legs.

_You don't kill that many for dinner , and you certainly don't leave them alive with just a broken leg when you put them in the bag._

I slowly followed behind her and watched as the threw the bag into a wheel barrel and headed off towards the barn.

_Weird._

She stopped , and for a minute I thought she had caught me till I saw the horse running by the barn.

_This must be Nelly._

She started off again and I slowly crept behind her , she climbed up into the hayloft and took the chicken bag with her.

_Double weird._

I crept up into the loft and the smell up there was horrendous , I watched as she dumped the bag of chickens into the hole in the floor that leads to the bottom level of the barn.

I peeked over the edge and my heart stopped.

In the bottom level of the barn was at least 15 walkers.

_Walkers!_

_Why the heck was there walkers?_

She turned around and saw me as I said.

" What the hell"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

" What-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

" You better have a very good explanation for this" I said.

She shook her head No.

I turned to leave when she said.

"Talk to Hershel , he will explain , but please don't tell anyone"

" How can you ask me not to tell anyone about this!"

" Because , they are Hershel's family and friends"

I froze.

" How long?"

" What?" She said.

" How long have you been feeding them!"

She sighed.

" Since the outbreak started" She said.

" They can't get out?" I asked.

"No"

I nodded and left the barn.

As I climbed down the ladder I noticed all the locks and chains on the barn doors.

_Huh , you think I would have noticed that._

I walked all the way around the barn , checking every lock. Checking every nook and cranny to make sure they couldn't get out. Once I knew it was secure I walked back to camp.

I noticed that Glenn was walking around with a fruit basket and went to get some. I stopped in front of him and grabbed a peach from the bucket.

" What's up?" I asked.

" Nothing-nothing is up" he stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow.

He just ran off.

_Weird._

I looked over as Andrea came out of a tent , when I looked closer I noticed Daryl was in it.

_Now is as good as time as any!_

" Andrea" I called.

I watched her freeze and her body stiffen.

_Huh , she's afraid of me._

I walked over to her.

" I'm sorry I hit you" I said.

She looked at me in shock for a moment before saying. " I'm sorry I shot Daryl"

I nodded and said " Can I get you something , like for your face. I don't think we anything frozen , like meat laying around but I could try to find some ice"

" That's okay , I'm fine"

" Okay , again I'm sorry" I said.

She nodded.

She went to walk to walk away when I said.

" Oh , and if you shoot him again. Best pray I died before he did"

She smiled.

" That's pretty much exactly what Daryl said" She said.

I laughed.

I walked over to Rick who was planning another search for Sophia with Shane and Jimmy.

"Creek runs south , up past that farmhouse Daryl found. She could have dropped it crossing somewhere and the current pulled it downstream" Rick said.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey , you feeling okay?" Rick asked.

" Yeah , I'm good as new. I want to help look today"

Shane scoffed and said.

" Yeah , no. I don't need you passing out on us and me have to carry your ass back to camp"

I smiled and said.

"Well Shane , I said I'm fine and you are not the boss of me so I don't really care what you say"

He glared at me.

I laughed. Rick turned to me and said.

" Maybe Shane is right , are you sure you are 100%?"

" I'm fine Rick , don't worry so much. You got enough on your plate don't take on mine"

He smiled and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

" Of course I worry about you Kor , you are part of this group , this family"

I smiled.

" Now that the love fest is over , can we get back to Sophia" Shane sneered.

I rolled my eyes.

" You think she went this way and stuck north" Shane said pointing to place on the map.

" Yeah , what's up there?" Rick asked Jimmy.

" Housing development , went in maybe 10 years ago" Jimmy said.

" You could head down there after gun practice , I'll hold down the fort. Take back up , after what happened with Daryl. I don't want anyone going out alone , we stay in pairs" Rick said.

" Who do I pick as partner?" Shane asked.

" See how they all do at the range and take your pick" Rick said.

Glenn came over to us and gave us another peach , well for me it was another peach but I don't think he noticed. He seems really distracted today. I noticed he kept sending looks to Lori and Rick and it hit me.

_He knows._

_Wow , she Is horrible at keeping secrets. I mean she isn't even showing any symptoms yet and two people already know. I guess I should have put two and two together earlier , I mean how else did she get the test to find out anyway?_

I looked over as Beth and Patricia joined us.

Patricia sent me a nervous glance.

_She thinks I squealed , yeah I'm actually pretty good at keeping a secret._

I linked my arm with Beth's as she said.

" We would like to join you for gun training"

I smiled.

" Hershel has been pretty clear , I can't involve any of you in what we do without his consent" Rick said.

" He doesn't like it but he consented it , and he already said the yes to Koroline giving me sword training. Can we do that today as well?"

I smirked and said.

" One weapon at a time killer"

She laughed.

" Otis was the only one who knew guns , now that he is gone. We got to learn to protect ourselves"

_Especially with a barn full of walkers 20 feet away!_

" I'll ask Hershel , no offence but just to make sure" Rick said.

" Of course" Patricia said.

I watched as Shane walked over to Carl.

_Yeah , I defiantly wouldn't let that guy near my kid._

I watched them talk for a second , tuning out everyone around me when I saw Carl lift his shirt up and something gleam in the light of the sun.

A gun.

_When did he get a gun?_

I saw Shane storm over to us with the gun in his hand.

" Carl had a gun" Shane said.

_Yeah, I got that.._

Lori came storming over , and took the gun from Shane.

" How did this happen?" She spat.

Dale joined us and said.

" I think it's my fault , I let him into the RV. He said you sent him to get a walkie"

" It wasn't your fault Dale" I said.

He nodded with a small smile.

" On top of everything else , he's lying too" Lori said.

_Thanks to your ' oh so great ' parenting skills , yeah._

" What was he thinking?" Lori said.

" He wants to learn how to shoot , now it's none of my business but I'm happy to teach him. It's your call" Shane said.

_Seriously! Let the psychopath show him how to shoot._

"I'll show him" I said.

Rick looked over at me in shock and Shane just looked mad.

" I'm a good shot , and I could teach him how to respect a weapon"

Shane scoffed.

I looked over at him and said.

" Open your mouth and you will regret it"

He closed his mouth and glared at me.

I smirked.

_I won._

" He is not mature enough for a gun" Lori said.

I scoffed.

_That's rich coming from her._

Carl walked over and said.

" I know it's not a toy mom , I'm sorry I disappointed you but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun"

Rick looked over at Lori and said.

" Shane and Koroline can teach him , Shane is the best instructor I know and Kor is an amazing shot"

_Excuse me?_

_Shane AND Kor?_

Lori walked over to Carl and said.

" You will take this seriously and if I hear from anyone from camp that you- "

Lori trailed off when Rick interrupted her.

" He won't let you down" He said sternly.

Lori sighed and walked away.

" If you are going to do this , you listen to Kor and Shane. Understand?" Rick said.

" Yes" Carl said.

I walked over and sat with Beth in the car they had as we left to go to the place where we could shoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flinched as Andrea missed her target again.

"Andrea , breath then shoot" I said.

She nodded.

I walked over to Beth.

" Doing good , you're a fast learner" I said noticing that she had broke the bottle on the fence.

She smiled.

" Yay , now we can be badass together" She said.

I fake gasped and threw my hands up.

" Language Beth" I said joking.

She giggled and went back to shooting.

I walked over to where T-Dogg was teaching Jimmy. Jimmy was holding the gun sideways like some thug or something. I was about to speak up when T beat me to it.

" Come on man , don't give me that gangster shit'

I laughed.

He shot again but holding it the right way and hit his target.

I walked up to an empty spot and lined up my shot gun that I had brought with me.

I aimed and fired , blowing up the beer bottle on the fence. Rick patted me on the back and said.

" Accurate as always , remind me not to piss you off"

I laughed " Please Rick , I could never shoot you. Shane on the other hand–" I said trailing off.

He sighed. " Look I know you guys don't get along but Shane is a good guy , just get to know him"

_Well you obviously haven't seen what I have._

" I trust your instincts Rick , but this time you're just going to have to trust mine" I said.

He nodded.

" Alright lets pack it up , we'll come back tomorrow" Rick said.

I hopped back in the truck with Beth and T-Dogg as we made our way back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked with Beth back up to her room , I walked in and sat on the bed.

" So , have you talked to Daryl today?" Beth asked.

I blushed and looked down.

" Uh , no."

She smiled and left to go change clothes in the bathroom.

_Speaking of clothes._

"I'll be right back Beth" I yelled.

" Okay" I heard back.

I got up and walked down to the stairs. I went out the door and down to camp. I walked over to Carol.

" Hey , did you talk to Lori?" I asked.

" About your clothes?"

" Yeah"

" Yeah , here" She said handing me my now semi clean clothes.

" Uh , thanks" I said.

" Your welcome" She smiled.

I just looked at her weird and walked away.

_So I see we're pretending it didn't happen then.._

I walked back into the house and up to Beth's room , I put my clean clothes in my duffle bag and set it next to the bed.

" So , can I sleep in here again , I think T really likes having a room to himself" I asked.

" Yeah" Beth said coming out of the bathroom.

I looked out the window.

" Hey Beth , you ever go out on the ledge?" I asked pointing to the ledge that made a roof over the front porch.

" No , why?"

" Come on" I said grabbing her hand and opening the window.

I pulled us both out on the ledge and sat down.

" My dad is going to kill us" Beth said.

" Oh , come on. Defy authority" I said.

She laughed.

I looked out and saw that you could basically see our whole camp from up here. I noticed Maggie yelling at someone and throwing things.

" What happened with your sister?"

" Huh?" She asked.

" Look" I said pointing " Your sister is definitely speaking her mind to someone"

" I don't know"

I laughed.

" I'll be right back , okay" I said.

" Okay , where are you going?"

" I'm going to go see Daryl" I said.

" Ohh , good luck" She winked.

I shoved her arm playfully.

I went inside the window and walked downstairs , I walked down to camp and went over to Daryl's tent.

I stood there for a while , hidden by a tree. Wondering what to say.

I heard someone come up beside me , I looked over and saw Rick.

" Have you told him?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head No.

" Why not?" He asked.

" Many Complications Rick"

He pulled me into a one armed hug and said.

" I'm here if you need me"

I smiled and said.

" Thanks"

He nodded.

I walked over to the door and stepped in.

" Hey" I said smiling.

" Can we talk?" Daryl asked.

My heart stopped.

" Sure" I said nervously.

I sat down on the floor next to him.

" I heard wha' ya said" He said.

" What?" I said.

" When I passed out , I could still hear som things and I heard what ya said"

My breathing picked up a bit.

" You – you were hallucinating or something , you almost died. You don't know what you heard" I stuttered.

" I know what I heard" He said.

" And what was that?" I said nervously.

" You kno exactly what I heard Kor" He said sternly.

" No , I really don't so please enlighten me"

" Yes , you do Kor" He said getting upset.

" No , no I don't , I don't know what you're talking about , you – you didn't hear me say anything. You were passed out you couldn't have heard me!"

" DAMN IT KOROLINE , I KNO WHAT I HEARD!" He yelled.

_He knew_

_He knew_

_He knew_

That is what kept going through my head , I knew from the moment he said my full name that he knew exactly what I said.

And it could be the best thing in the world.

Or the worst.

" WHAT DID YOU HEAR DARYL!" I yelled back.

" YA SAID YA LOVED ME" He said.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I stared at him for a moment as a single tear fell from my eye.

When the tear from my eye hit the bottom of the tent.

I ran.

I ran from my family.

I ran from the man I loved.

I raced across the camp site. Gaining many weird looks from the some of the camp and a sympathetic look from Rick.

I raced out to the fields and made my way to the woods. I needed to clear my head.

_No No No No , he knows_

_Oh , God he knows_

I walked across the forest floor and slowed down to a stop.

" No!" I screamed.

" No , No he wasn't supposed to find out , not like this"

" AUGGHH" I screamed in frustration and punched a tree.

I bit my limp and muffled a scream as a shot of pain went through my hand.

I bent over and fell in the grass as the sadness took over my body.

I screamed as tears poured from my eyes , I gasped for air as the crying turned to gut wrenching sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid in the grass and cried for what felt like hours , it was dark now.

I started to get up , when I heard a crunching of leaves and loud moaning.

Walkers!

I got up and pulled my sword as three walkers stumbled out of the trees.

_Perfect!_

I thought , as the sadness I felt started to turn to anger.

Anger towards myself for running.

Anger towards everyone else for not chasing after me.

And most of all.

Anger towards this stupid world! With stupid walkers! And stupid Daryl , for making an Angel one of Gods most loved creations , fall in love with him.

I sliced and stabbed till all three walkers were dead. I turned around and there he stood.

Daryl..

**To be continued..**

**[ hey my little angels , what did you think of this chapter huh? Review please ;) ]**


	18. Urgent Note! READ

I got my muse back guys and guess what? This story is being re-written to improve detail and grammar and just all around make it better to read. The first re-written chapter it already up its under a new story called Heaven and Hell All Over Again, so check it out and enjoy!


End file.
